


A Promise Best Kept

by Pennsgirl93



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dominant Pennywise (IT), F/M, Face-Fucking, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Oral Sex, Pennywise Being an Asshole (IT), Pennywise Smut (IT), Possessive Pennywise (IT), Rough Sex, Sex, Spider Pennywise (IT), Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennsgirl93/pseuds/Pennsgirl93
Summary: You were promised to Pennywise decades ago and now that you've returned to Derry to burry your parents, he'll stop at nothing to have you. You are his whether you're ready to accept that or not.
Kudos: 9





	A Promise Best Kept

Raining, as usual. You stare out the small little window, of the small little house, on this small little street in the small little town of Derry. And as usual it is pouring outside. 

The rainy weather casts a gray hue to the already dim world around you, growing dimmer and smaller with each passing second as you watch each raindrop meet the river of its kin and flow deep into the sewers below. Pits of darkness with nothing but mold and algi, possible rodents, who knows what's down there. 

Your thoughts drift, much like the small rivers of rain, as you try and distract yourself from the pull of reality. Your new reality, or new normal, as the guests around you keep saying. 

Everyone dressed in black from head to toe, plopping their rain soaked coats on a bed in the spare room. Their rain soaked shoes leaving muddy tracks up and down the halls with small whispers of apologies filling the air. Small pats on your shoulders grow annoying and irrelevant....as if they were to cure you of your sadness or oncoming new stage of greif....numbness. 

Why should you care about the mud on the floor? Why should you give a damn about anything? 

You pick at the skin around your thumbs as you, uninterested, watch a few more cars park along the wet streets, the people running to the front porch. Someone slips, falling straight into a puddle. On any other day, you'd laugh at their expense....today, you didn't care. 

"Hey, babe...." The soft whisper of a friendly voice breaks through your thoughts. Your eyes remain on the shoots of rain just outside the small window, in the small house, filling the small yard with small puddles. 

"I can't breathe." The words pass your lips on a barley audible tone, making you wonder if you actually spoke them aloud or not. 

"It's ok babe...." The familiar voice speaks again, it's muffled, your breaths become heavy, hyperventilating setting in. The small house becoming smaller. Your eyes stayed trained to the window. 

The small house shrinking further, growing claustrophobic like the walls closing in around you. The friendly voice wraps its arm around the back of your shoulders, the other cupping your chin and pulling your face in its direction until you see friendly brown eyes. 

Adam......"Hi Adam." You say as if you hadn't seen him in a while... Have you? You've been lost in your small little world, in the small little house, staring out the small little window, watching the small little raindrops. 

"Babe, you're aunt wants to speak with you." Just like that, you were thrown straight back into the reality you were hoping to escape from. The cluster of guests now creating a light ombience of conversation around you, hearing your name every now and then, hearing your parents' names..... 

"She's in your dad's office...." Adam's voice trails off, he knows you haven't ventured there yet, not even upon your arrival to help with arrangments a few days ago. Hell, you tried with everything you could think of to stay away from this house, knowing full and well it was always going to end up here, in this very moment. You, surrounded by strangers as they greeted you with uneasy smiles and fixed apologies you were sure were recycled through every event like this. 

Every loss of some kind whether it be a pet or a sibling......now your parents, it was always "I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything just call. They're in a much better place now." The synthetic apologies made your skin crawl and your cheeks ache at the fake smile plastered on your features as you take in each handshake or hung while trying to swim through the crowd. 

You walked past many guests unable to make eye contact with you, feeling uncomfortable in the situation. Hearing whispers of "I hate these things, I'm never good at these." Who is? Death isn't something anyone is "good" at, funerals are never something people look forward to, especially the unknown/sudden ones, the ones that shouldn't happen.....not yet. 

You find it hard to make eye contact with most of the guests yourself as you softly manage your way down the hall. The hall littered with small pictures frames of you and your parents, you with your parents. Birthdays, holidays, family trips. The three of you against the world....that's how it felt except now it was the world against you....just you. 

You stopped halfway down the hall, the feeling of eyes burning your skin making you halt in your tracks. They weren't eyes from one of the lingering guests, but eyes from one of the picture frames. Your favorite picture of you and your parents. The day you moved to Derry. You stood at the end of the covered bridge, dad's arm around mom's shoulder and both mom and dad's hand resting on yours. Large, full teethy grins looking back at you. Everything was new and exciting. You were supposed to live a happy, quiet life here. 

Tears began to well up in your eyes. The small house shrinking once more around you, your sobs shaking your frame. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

"Fuck you!" You screamed, the only words conjuring in your mind to express your emotions. Rage, sadness, emptiness, they all fizzled together creating a catastrophic storm within you. The longer you stared at the photo through blurry tear filled eyes, the more you felt it staring back at you. 

"Fuck you for leaving me!" You belted out, the crowd of sorrowful guests stand still, stunned at your display of whatever the hell was happening, you didn't even know. 

You wanted to snap your fingers, pinch yourself, open your eyes and realize this was all some kind of sick dream. To see yours parents sharing sloppy kisses in the kitchen as mom prepared dinner and rushed dad upstairs for a shower after mowing the grass and tracking green stains throughout the house. You wanted to see their faces beam with happiness and excitement as they welcomed you home for the holidays with open arms....memories of their warm hugs making you cling to yourself as if to store the memory of their affection within the very layers of your own skin, trying everything to hold onto them.... 

"Come on, dear....".Your aunt Debbie's voice bringing you back to reality for the umpteenth time since your return to Derry. You dismissed the sorrowful eyes and wondering minds behind you as Debbie led you into your father's office. 

You kept your eyes down, watching the wooden planks of the floor as your feet carried you forward. You could feel your father still in this room. His desk, his computer.....the ashtray that sat on the corner still full with the remains of his last cigar......a tear slips down your cheek. 

You looked up, wishing you hadn't. Another family photo sitting on his desk, pointing out to the rest of the room instead of towards his seat....he must have been proud of his small little family in this small little house. Wanting to show you off to his none existent list of visitors. 

"Dear, there are a few things we need to go over....." Aunt Debbie began, walking over to you and wrapping you in a hug. Her warm embrace made you bury your face into her shoulders, accepting this hug above anyone else's. She's your mother's sister, the only other family you have left, and since she didn't have children of her own, she's always treated you like a daughter. 

Of course you have Adam, your boyfriend of the past year. You love him.....you think....he's been good to you. Sometimes too good that it's annoying and clingy and you just want space. Even now when all the world around you had been doused in black and any pop of color that survives being snuffed our by your pain and sorrows....you could use his clinging.....his goodness, but still you push him away. 

"I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to discuss....well everything." Her soft blue eyes rimmed in red from tears of her own say she isn't ready to talk about these things either. Debbie walks over to your father's desk, picking up a green folder and spinning on her heels. The clicking of her shoes bringing her closer make you shiver in anticipation as to what could be within the green folder. 

"It's all yours, dear." She tried to smile, handing over the folder of documents, wearing a fake grin, trying to bring comfort to an uncomfortable situation. 

"I don't want it...." A whisper passed your lips. You knew what she meant without any explanation. You knew the house, the car, the payments, bills upon bills were all yours. Nothing but pain lived in these rooms and halls now and you didn't want anything to do with it. For all you cared, this house could sit dormant, empty until nature took it over. 

"Honey, you don't really have a choice. It all belongs to you now. It was written in their will that it all goes to you." 

The mention of that word made your spine turn to cement. You couldn't move, your breathing becoming labored all over again. Their will!? 

"Then I will give it to the bank or to you, I don't care!" You attempted to run from the office, wanting some peace, when Adam entered at the same time. His hands snatched up your shoulders in a hurry to keep you from falling. 

"What's going on, Debbie?" His voice laced with concern as his eyes take in your even more fractured emotional state. Aunt Debbie walks over to you and wraps you up in another warm embrace. 

"Don't make any decisions right away, ok? Sit on it for a while. I know it's hard, but think of what they would've wanted, why they gave it all to you." With a swift kiss to your forehead, Aunt Debbie left the room to reminisce with the guests. 

Maybe she's right, maybe you should think about it....maybe in some way, you were never supposed to leave Derry and this was the universe's sick way of bringing you back home.

You watch out the living room window as the last guest finally leaves. The house, your parents' house, now your house, becoming empty again. No conversation, no laughter, not even yelling or arguing of any sort was echoing off the walls. Just silence. Even the rain outside seemed to hush and become mute as it continued to fall from the gray sky above and puddle on the ground below. 

Your body and mind were exhausted from your roller coaster of emotions the day brought that slipping into a daze was easy. Your eyes glazed over, the silence sounding like you were trapped in a fish bowl as it swirled and hummed around you. 

Adam's footsteps clicked behind you against the hardwood floor, barely audible to your spaced out state, letting your mind slip into blankness. 

"Babe." Like a faint echo in a large building, Adam's voice rang. You were lost in the blankness of your mind, letting it clear for the first time this week, a giant sheet of white enveloping your thoughts, your brain....almost......peace..... Another voice, not really speaking aloud but still making itself known, attracted your attention. 

"Stay......" It whispered, beckoned..... begged? It seemed so familiar, yet completely unrecognizable. A stranger in your head, acting as if it were it's own part of you. 

"Stay....." It whispered again.

"Babe!" You jumped, startled by Adam's sudden closeness and his fingers on your shoulders. Who's voice did you hear before Adam interrupted your thoughts? Was it one of your parents? Was it your own conscience? Where you going crazy? 

Your curiosity quickly faltered when you spun around to face your boyfriend. His kind brown eyes looked at you in concern, his warm palm cupping your cheek while his thumb wipped away stray tears you hadn't even known you had cried. 

"Where'd you go just now?" Adam's hushed words made you peer out the window once more. This time your eyes caught a glimpse of two yellow lights glowing in the sewer. Again, the world around you hushed, becoming mute besides the humming of the air around you as you looked into the glowing yellow orbs. Suddenly, what seemed to be a pair of snow white gloves appeared at the edge of the sewer drain, the fingers curled around the metal. The yellow glowing orbs were eyes? 

"Babe?!" Adam snapped his fingers in your face, startling you all over again and making you look in his direction, discarding the images you saw outside. 

"I think you should lay down, hun. Its been a long day." 

"I don't want to lay down, Adam....I can't." You admitted, not wanting to be left alone to your own thoughts, especially in this house. 

"I need to stay busy." You stormed past him, walking into the kitchen, walking into the wall of casserole dishes and cookie platters awaiting you on the kitchen island and scattered about the remainder of the counters. You kicked off your heels, where they landed you didn't care, and started grabbing an armful of dishes. You threw plastic wrap onto the ones not covered then stored those in the fridge. Once the fridge and freezer were packed full, to the trash the rest went, the sound of scraping glass and metal cookware filling the air. 

Once you were satisfied with your discarding and your packing skills, you ran some hot water in the sink and began to clean up the dishes. Adam watched your every move in silence, letting you do what you needed to keep your mind busy and at ease. He watched as you scrubbed every dish, scraped every morsel of food clean from them that you possibly could. Drying the water off each piece of cookware, you carefully stacked the dishes on the kitchen counter, making sure they were neatly tucked away towards the back corner to make sure none fell and shattered. 

You swept the kitchen, the hallway, the living room. Picking up plastic cups and paper plates and silverware along the way. Even filling a bucket and cleaning up the muddy footprints the guests left behind. You stayed busy as you wished, until it was all finished. The house practically sparkled, every surface wiped clean, hardly a trace of any inhabitants at all besides the pictures and physical reminisces of the past. You released a heavy sigh as you stood in the doorway of the dining room, looking into the living room. 

Like a motion picture playing behind your eyes, you saw yourself when you were young. You had fallen off your bike and cried all the way into the house, big tears and snot bubble releasing from your face. Pain shot through your limbs as a reminder to your sudden fall, your knee was scraped up with blood seeping from the wound. 

Your father gathered you onto his lap, falling backwards into the couch in a highly exaggerated movement. Even creating a crashing noise with his mouth. A grin pulls at the corner of your lips as you remember the way he made you laugh even through the tears. Your mom had rushed into the living room with her handy first aid kit. In no time the pair had you cleaned and bandaged up. You sat and watched Disney movies the remainder of the night with an endless bowl of popcorn. 

Just as the next memory surfaced, Adam snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you close to his chest. You struggled against him, his actions causing your memories to fade. 

"Let me go!" You snapped, the pain and tears returning, the emotions you thought you had finally exhausted but seemingly not, you guessed. 

Adam's eyes rounded in shock, a hint of fire flashing behind them. You could tell he wanted to snap back, but was afraid to say anything due to the situation. This only made you more emotional. Anger, rage, annoyance, everything hitting you all at once, just like before when you lashed out at the damn picture in the hallway. 

"What, Adam?!" You poked, wanting him to say something, anything. "What do you want from me? What do you want to say? Am I not getting over this fast enough for you? Do you think hugging me, or touching me is going to cure this? Bring my fucking parents back from the dead?!" 

He remained silent, throwing his hands up in defense but still his lips kept shut. 

"Say it, Adam!" You spat, pressing your hands firmly to his chest, rocking him backwards. 

"Say I'm a lost cause and that you want to make me better." Another push, you were letting your emotions out him and you couldn't reel yourself back. 

"Tell me you're afraid that I'm never going to be the same, like I was before all this shit!" You pushed him back again, this time he fell against the wall as you stepped forward. 

"I just want to help, (Y/N)." He whispered, his palms still on display to you, on the defense. "I know-" 

"Don't." You state flatly, knowing exactly where he planned on going with that sentence. 

He tried to speak, only to be silenced again. 

"Don't pretend to know anything about what I'm going through. Your parents haven't died, your parents weren't murdered and left behind for the fucking animals to devour. Your parents' remains weren't left to be identified by their fucking dental records. So no, Adam, you don't know shit!" He stepped forward, extending his hands, trying to clutch onto your arms. He could see that the small string holding your emotions, your nerves in check had finally snapped and you were unleashing your unrelenting force upon him, only because he was the person standing in front of you. 

His fingers lightly grazed your elbows before you snapped your arm from his grasp. "Dont fucking touch me!" He sighed sharply, stepping forward again, trying to reach you. 

"No!" You belted out, your bare feet padding the wooden floor as you sprinted out of the living room, down the main hallway of the house and straight outside into the rain. The cold raindrops pelted your skin, sending shivers down your spine and goosebumps across your body. Withing minutes you were soaked to the bone, your black dress clinging to your body like an extra layer of skin. 

You just stood there and sobbed, like ebery ounce of sadness, regret, guilt, anger....every stage of grief you held back hit your floodgates and smashed them into oblivion. Your tears mixed with the rain. The sporadic rolls of thunder hid your cries until you sunk to the wet grass, wailing. Yours knees sunk deep into a puddle, the water high enough to reach the hem of your dress before your uncontrollable sobs shook you until you laid flat against the grass, the puddle consuming your back and shoulders. You stared up into the fall raindrops as they covered your face, fell into your mouth, your nose, and your eyes. You didn't care, you were broken, this felt good in a sense that you needed to release everything you've held in. Let go amd not be ashamed of anyone seeing you feel exactly how you felt. Your raw emotions you kept pinned inside were rushing out making you a mess on the front lawn and damn anyone who questions. 

"Aahhhhhhh!" You screamed out through heavy breaths, now sheileding your eyes with your forearm. 

"Stay......" The strange voice echoed from somewhere, making your red rimmed eyes peer in every direction until they locked onto the yellow glowing orbs deep in the sewer drain across the street. You laid flat, watching the drain as the same two snow white glove curled up around the metal, pulling a blood red balloon with them. 

Stay. Written in thick black letters, the word "stay" appeared on the red rubber balloon as it softly floated across the road. Coming directly towards you like the rain didn't exist, the cold drops not hindering the balloon even in the slightest. 

Before you could snatch up the balloon .not really wanting too as you figured it was only your wild emotions running ramped, Adam's warm arms scooped you, cradling you bridal style against his chest as he softly carried you back into the house. 

Looking back towards the direction of the balloon, it was gone. You decided then, as Adam carried you up the stairs and into your old room, that you were crazy because, balloon or not, you had also decided to stay.

You awoke to the sound of the TV playing in the corner of your room. The Daily Derry News now reminding you of your new life without your parents. 

"The remains of Mr. And Mrs. (Y/LN) were peaceful laid to rest this afternoon after a week of autopsy and investigation. The previously concluded results ruling a double homicide, rose no further leads to any possible suspects. DD News wishes the (Y/LN) family the best in these hard times....." 

The news caster slowly faded into the quiet humming of the air, the lights of the screen dancing on the walls and creating a show of shadows with the different objects in the room. Warmth from your blanket enveloped you, surrounding you in a calming embrace that made your eyes shut and you snuggle deeply into your bed. Sleep was settling in once more, the darkness of your dream state slowing beckoning you further, your consciousness floating in mid air, when you suddenly felt a hand. Its fingers felt soft, like fabric covered the digits. They tucked stray tendrils of hair behind your ear, smoothed down the length of your hair like they were petting you, trying to ease you into your slumber further. The digits snaked down to your scalp, lightly massaging the area, making you groan. 

The massaging continued down the back of your head until it reached your neck, slowly working out the knots that had formed from stress. Just two fingers, easing your mind and relaxing your body.  
"Adam..." His name came out in a whisper, sleepy and meek as you tried to speak through your tiredness. "Adam, lay with me, please." You begged, lifting the blanket behind you in hope that he'd slip underneath and snuggle up to you. 

The bed shifted, warm arms snaked under the blanket to wrap around your torso. Pulling you tightly to his chest and holding you close, something seemed off. Adam felt different, smelled different. His arms were longer and leaner, his torso broader at the shoulders but slimmer in the waist, his usual sent of musky cologne was replaced with sweetness like cotton candy or buttery popcorn. You went to turn, to face Adam.....if it was really him, but his grip around you tightened, almost becoming uncomfortable as it locked you in place. 

"Sleep...." An unfamiliar voice whispered in your ear, making your eyes heavy. You hadn't had time to panic as sleep slowly began to take over. Starting at your toes, working it's way up your legs and branching out into every limb, you felt it settle in. Your body became heavy, numb, your eyes closed encasing you in darkness. Before you could fully succumb to the darkness of your subconscious, you felt warm plump lips kiss your neck, from your shoulder to behind your ear, the pillowy lips trailed the length of your neck until small drops of saliva fell against your skin. You couldn't react when what felt like multiple rows of razor sharp teeth sank into your flesh. Small tears slipped free from behind your lids, you were crying on the inside but from the outside, you didn't make a sound, didn't even flinch. You couldn't move. 

"Mmhmmmm..." The stranger hummed as his tounge began to lap up the warm liquid that coated your neck. The sounds of its clicking tongue as it savored your taste, filled the room along with its groan of appeasement. 

"So delectable......so......delicious. All mine...." It whispered in a playful manner. Those words being the last thing you heard before you completely slipped into another deep slumber.

You woke the following morning to the light static of your TV. The regular scheduled programs ran out until nothing but the black and white dots danced around the screen in their annoying symphony. Your head pounded, the pressure behind your eyes making it feel like they would pop from their sockets at any second. You wished you hadn't because the bright light of the morning sky made your head pulse in pain further, but looking out the window, you saw the gray sky and the light spitting rain as it fell from above. Another rainy day in Derry..... 

With a gasp, you threw the blankets from your body and jumped from the bed. Your eyes scanned the mattress, the duvet, searching for the figure who laid with you the previous night. Nothing but the knotted mess of blankets and sheets laid before you. Only your indent on the pillow left behind any trace of any inhabitants in the soft bed. 

Your hands immediately shot to your neck, stroking the warm flesh of your throat. You didn't feel anything. No traces of a bite at all and making sure you weren't going crazy, just to put your already exhausted mind at ease, you raced to the bathroom, bumping past a worried Adam as you did. You grazed his arm with your shoulder as you shoved past him, not answering his questions when he inquired if you were ok. 

You hit the lights, illuminating the white tiled room, slamming the door shut behind you and staring at your sad reflection in the mirror. Looking back at you were heavy, deep circles under your eyes, messy bed head hair, puffy red cheeks, sad features but not bite mark. No blood. Nothing, nothing but your sad, tired features looking back at you. 

"What the fuck!" You spat, craning your neck in every possible direction to examine yourself further. You were going crazy.....maybe it was a dream. 

"No, it felt so real..." You countered your own thoughts aloud. You felt someone lay behind you, felt their arm hold you close, felt their lips....their teeth. 

"It was real, it had to be." You whispered as you peered at your reflection once more, going over the same side of your neck for the hundredth time now. Tracing your fingers over the spot where there should be teeth marks, dried blood..... 

"Something!" 

"Something, what?" Adam spoke from the doorway of the bathroom, his brown eyes staring at you intently. Worry consumed him as he had watched you examine yourself closely. 

"Nothing." You spat, pushing past him once more as you stormed from the bathroom to make your way back to your room. Adam was on your heels, able to snatch up your elbow and spin you around to face him. 

"(Y/N), I will give you whatever time you need, but I can't keep going with you constantly pissed off at me." 

"How sweet that you'll give me the time I need. So gracious, Adam, really thank you." You sarcastically spit while jerking your arm free from his grasp. 

"(Y/N), will you stop and talk to me?!" What have I done wrong?" The truth was he hadn't done anything wrong. It was his kindness that he offered, his warmth. You should be running into his arms, soaking up every bit that he could offer, but you weren't, you were pushing him away and right now that seemed to be the best option. 

"Adam, just leave me alone!" With that you slammed your bedroom door shut, locking it in the process and bolting towards your bed. Burying yourself under the covers, you stayed there until the sound of Adam's footsteps faded into the silent humming of the house. 

Soft whimpers escaped from your blanket cocoon with small sniffles and large tears accompanying the cries as you laid in your bed. 

"Awe.....is the poor human girl sad?" A playful voice interrupted your cries. You didn't think before throwing the blankets to the floor and sitting up. In a hurry your eyes scanned every possible corner and hide away of your room. You walked to the closet, flung open the doors and snatched the chain to turn on the light. 

Digging through layers of shoes and bags, pushing away shirts and dresses that hung in your way, you burrowed through your closet. 

"I like this game...." The voice spoke, seemingly right over your shoulder. You jumped, quickly spinning on your heels to face the owner of the voice but you were greeted with nothing but your empty room. Your heart raced, it was in here, you knew it. 

But why were you actively looking for it? You should be running out of the room, running for the police. A stranger was in your house and you didn't invite them. 

"Who are you?!" You shouted, forgetting for a moment that Adam was still in the house. 

"Where are you?...." Lowering your tone you asked the voice as you paced the length of your bedroom floor, your eyes scanning the room once more....still searching. 

"Awe, that hurts Pennywise." The playful voice poked. Just then you felt a presecence looming behind you. The heavy sense of dread filled your senses as you felt the eyes of whoever this was lingering on your skin. 

You turned, slowly, holding your breath as you did when you finally came face to face with the owner of the voice. Caught off guard by its appearance, you stumbled backwards, finally releasing your breath on a quick gasp. 

It was a clown, complete with the white caked on face makeup and red lips and nose except this clown was different, off-putting......scary. Its forehead was larger than any normal head with the white makeup cracking and peeling away like he'd worn it for ages. His red smile curved up from its lips in two sharp tendrils that trailed up his full cheeks, across his eyes and finishing as sharp points where his brows would be. 

Yellow irises, rimmed with a thick layer of red on each, stared back at you. A wicked grin plastered on his bright red lips showcased his large buck teeth as you backed away, trying to make space between you and the clown. 

Unnaturally long arms stretched with its hand clasping around your neck, the fingers constricted enough to cause you to cough and gasp for breath. The clown pulled you forward, you crashed against the dirty red pompoms of his clow suit, making tiny bells ring from the sudden contact. 

"Mmhhmmmm." It hummed as he inhaled sharply, burying his nose close to your scalp. "So delicious..." You struggled against his hold, scratching at his long gloved fingers while they squeezed your airways. 

"Dont be shy, little one, you've met Pennywise before..." It whispered against your ear. His hot breath fanning your cheek, the smell of death and rot invading your nostrils, you wanted to puke. 

Saliva poured from the clowns lips, his long red tongue unrolled from his mouth and you flinched as it lapped up the length of your face. The hot muscle leaving your skin damp before retracting. 

"Oh, how you've grown....' It chuckled a menacing high pitched laugh. " Your taste has gotten richer over the years, little one, maybe I'll take another bite." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his red lips parted unnaturally showcasing rows upon rows of sharp teeth. 

"No!" You coughed out, making the clown tighten his grip around your neck. You couldn't breathe, your body was quickly becoming weak, your vision was blurring. 

"(Y/N), look im sorry. I love you, I just want to be here for you, even if you don't want anything to do with me...... I want to help you with this however I can." 

The clown retracted his teeth, his eyes shining a bright yellow once they rolled back forward. His glare was on the door as the doorknob turned, Adam was coming in. 

"Get rid of him, or I'll kill him." The clown seemed enraged, maybe jealous. You didn't know but it harshly dropped you to the floor, slinking away into the closet and disappearing. 

"Oh my god!" Adam exclaimed as he rushed to your side. You held your neck, coughing at the invasion of air that your lungs greedily sucked in. Your eyes watered, body heaved. 

When you tried to speak, you could only croak. "Adam...." 

"Come on babe, let's get you back in bed." Bridal style Adam lifted you from the floor and gently laid you down in bed. You protested, pointing towards the closet, coughing out your words. 

"No, Adam. Clown! There was a clown! He was trying to......" 

"A clown? Babe, did you hit your head when you fell?" 

"No!" Another croak. "A clown.....was here...he tried to bite me." You sounded like you've smoke three packs of cigarettes a day for the past twenty years. 

"You need to rest." 

"Adam, please don't leave me." The pain in your throat was unbearable, you clasped your fingers around the area lightly, hoping to dull the pain. Adam was silent for a moment, his eyes scanned your features then back to the closet. He didn't even notice you holding onto your neck or the finger print bruises you were sure were present on the flesh. 

"Lay down babe. I'll be downstairs." He left. Adam left you alone, not acting even the least bit concerned. When the door shut behind him your eyes shot to your closet. You scurried to the headboard of the bed when the closet light shattered on its own and two glowing orbs appeared in the dark. 

The yellow orbs dissolved into the shadows but soon a red balloon floated out from the closet. It hovered perfectly in the air, slowing making its way towards you. At the end of the bed the balloon turned to reveal a message written in black runny ink. 

"I'll be waiting...." 

The balloon popped, making your heart skip a beat and that was it, all you saw was black.

The sun burned through its daily routine, dipping down below the horizon behind the thick gray clouds before you ever took your eyes off the closet. You sat trembling in fear, waiting for those glowing orbs to reappear. The remnants of the balloon had faded away much like its creator and you were left in shock. Like nothing at all had occurred, even the throbbing pain of your neck had vanished along with the bruises the menacing clown had left behind. 

When you couldn't take the possibilty of another meeting with the circus freak, you shot out of your bed and bolted for the bedroom door. Just as you reached the wooden frame, a large white glove slammed against the door, holding it shut. 

Hot breath fanned across your neck, large beads of saliva dropped to your shoulders. The overly sweet smell of cotton candy and popcorn invaded your senses like the previous night. You were sure, above anything, that it had been the clown who shared the bed with you then. 

His free gloved fingers pulled at the strands of your hair, craning your neck back. His hot tongue reappeared, licking up the sweat from your temple. He shivered as he swirled your sweat around his mouth, savoring you all over again. 

"Ive been waiting years for your return, little one, and all I ask is for you to get rid of that pest......and you make Pennywise wait hours more?" His childish tone was unnerving as he whispered in your ear. 

"I don't like to be kept waiting..." His tongue licked at the tender skin of your neck, the same side he's bit once before. In a split second his teeth were lodged into your throat. His large body pressed against your small one, securing you tightly between himself and the door. 

Noises of low growls and soft purring began to seep from the creature. Both gloved hands held firmly to the door now as he sucked up your life essence. His hips began to grind as the pleasure of his feeding stretched throughout his body. Your rump take the brunt of his appeasement as his long thick rod grew and poked against you. 

Before you knew it, those same gloved fingers latched onto your night gown, ripping the flimsy fabric from your neck down, exposing your naked backside to the cool air of the room and to his greedy glowing eyes. 

"What a ripe little thing you are!" His playful voice shaking your nerves. 

"No!" You shouted, pounding his head with your fists, lifting your feet up trying to kick at him. He growled, pinning you against the door once more. 

"Get your fucking hands off me, clown!" Pennywise's lips curled into a smile against your skin as his tongue licked at the wound on your neck. 

One hand pinned your wrists to the door above your head while the other slithered around your rump, cupping each cheek with his large gloved palms. You gasped loudly as a single finger inched forward, gliding between your folds and digging deep into your cunt. 

"I may be some creature to you, but I know what you want..." His large digit stretched your pussy as he played with you, pulling his finger free from the confines of your walls only to return with two, plunging them deep inside. 

"I don't want this!" You cried out, you didn't want anything to do with this freak! 

"Every human wants it. It's all they want, but you, I will give it to you." He said like you were the exception. Like you were the only human who he'd consider pleasing in any way. 

"Babe, pizza is on its way!" Adam called up from the bottom of the steps. You froze as you felt Pennywise's attention shift to the "pest" downstairs. 

"Seems Pennywise will have to take care of the pest himself." With a growl, Pennywise vanished. You freaked, slinging open the door and running down the steps. Not giving a damn that your nightgown hung onto your body by only a few threads. 

"Ahh!" Adam screamed from the kitchen. Your heart sank to the pits of your belly. In a furry you sprinted through the hallway to reach the kitchen. You were terrified at what you were about to see. You should have sent Adam off earlier, you should have done what the damn clown said. You've lost your parents, how could you send Adam to his death now too? 

"Adam!" You yelled, hoping he'd answer and when he didn't, your heart stopped beating all together. You turned the corner, stepping through the threshold of the kitchen. 

"Adam!" You shouted, fearing the worst when you saw the bottom of his shoes peaking past the edge of the kitchen island. 

"Adam!" You exclaimed again, running to him. 

"What? What?" He answered, confusion and worry plastered on his face. Heavy brows and a lost expression looked back at you as Adam scanned your features over and over. 

"I-I heard you cry out. Are you ok?" You looked him over in a hurry before focusing in on his bloody hand. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was reaching for the drain cleaner and snagged my hand on an exposed nail." 

Brown eyes burned your flesh as.he nabbed up the ripped pieces of your nightgown. "What happened here?" 

"Um....I guess I got snagged on am exposed nail somewhere too." You lied, not willing to mention the one again. You swallowed hard, knowing the only way you were going to get rid of this man was to break his heart. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

"Can you get that? It's probably not a good idea to pay for the pizza with a handful of blood." Adam stood, and began to clean up his wound. 

"Sure." You grabbed Adam's coat from the hallway closet to cover your bare backside, and opened the door. 

"Hi, that'll be $21.50." The young boy said as he unlatched his delivery bag and began to pull the pizza box free. Just as you reached for Adam's wallet in his coat pocket, the young boy grunted loudly and froze. His bright blue eyes were as large as saucers. His lips hung open in a shocking manner.... 

"Are you-" You were cut off by the sight of the poor boy's heart being pushed through his chest. A pure white, blood stained glove clutched onto the still pumping organ as the boy began to fall limp. You couldn't move, couldn't scream.... you stood in shock as the deranged clown slowly stood from behind the delivery boy. In one swift motion, Pennywise jerked his arm upwards, riping the boys shoulder from his collar, still grasping his heart in his palm. The boy's body fell limp to the porch. 

Pennywise opened his mouth, unhinged his jaw like a snake and tossed the still beating organ in like he was popping in a cheese puff. 

"Babe, what's taking so long?" Adam's voice broke through the silence making your heart accelerate. Pennywise's yellow eyes flickered to red in an instant as Adam approached and with a few more seconds, his throat was in the clown's clutches. 

"I told you to get rid of him. You didn't, so I will."

Pennywise's mouth split open, widening beyond anything you've seen before. His red irises sunk to the back of his head as three mystical lights began to emerge from the clown's throat. Three small orbs rose and danced around each other from deep within his body.

"Let him go!" You shouted, grabbing at Pennywise's arm making sure to not look into the lights directly. You've never seen anything like this but something deep inside you told you to not look at them, don't let them suck you in. Like a natural warning signal going off in your head, you tried sheileding your eyes to keep from being locked in a trance. 

The lights danced, causing Adam's eyes to glaze over in a deadly white. His mouth dropped open, his body falling limp. Becoming a victim to the clown, much like the delivery boy except Adam's heart still remained in his chest.....for the moment. 

"Pennywise! Let him go!" The clown's eyes rolled back forward, devilish red irises now piercing through you. You said his name.....he liked it? 

"You were promised to me." His voice dropped, features becoming serious even through his contorted mouth and teethy gums, sending chills down your spine. 

"Promised to you? I don't even know you!" 

"Mine!" He exclaimed, barking like an animal and making you jump all while the lights began to grow brighter. 

"Drop him, damn it!" Pennywise bore his bright irises in your flesh, burning holes straight through you making you wish you'd never returned to this sad little town. 

"He'll float like the rest of em'!" 

"Pennywise, stop!" You screamed, but still he continued to petrify Adam. 

"I'll do whatever you want, clown! You can have me, just let Adam go!" You bargained, pleaded and offered yourself in Adam's place. 

Pennywise looked as if he struggled to believe you, pulling Adam's limp frame closer to his glowing lights. His lips parted even further, how he managed to talk was the furthest thing from your mind as you witnessed the rows of teeth lengthening even further, the lights illuminating the tiny hallway like the main Las Vegas strip parked itself at the base of your steps. 

"Please....." You whispered, sheilding your eyes from the lights and swallowing loudly before speaking again. "You can do whatever you want to me. Like you said, I'm yours....." Your voice grew meek, quiet. "You can have me however you please." 

Pennywise finally stops. His eyes scanned back and forth between you and Adam. He scrunched his nose is anger before the lights descended, hiding away back down his throat, his mouth went back to its full, closer to normal state. Red eyes faded to orange, which faded to yellow. They still glowed their bright ominous color but his brows were softer. 

Pennywise dropped Adam to the floor in a harsh thud, stomped over to you and snatched up your arm in a furry. Pulling you to his chest in another tangle of dirty pompoms and tiny jingles, he trailed his long tongue from your jawline to your temple. Inhaling your scent as deeply as he could, as if to store it within his own atoms, his own being.....whatever that was. 

"30 minutes, little one." The clown's voice was primal, deep, warning. 

"If he isn't gone by then, I'll eat him....... then I'll eat you." He squeezed your forearm, leaving a red hand print that would surly bruise, before he vanished. 

Running over to Adam, you shook his shoulders, tapped his face gently until his eyes fluttered open. 

"Adam, come on, you have to get up. You have to leave." You pleaded as you tugged at his arm trying to pull him to his feet. 

"W-what happened?" He was confused, of course he was. Still slightly in a daze as you helped him to his feet and into the dining room. He plopped himself down in a chair as you scrambled about the house. You found his shoes, helping to slip them on. Found his keys, placing them in his hand. Running upstairs, you shot to your room in a mad dash to grab his duffle bag. 

"10 minutes, little one." You heard Pennywise's voice snicker. "I am starving." 

You hurried your steps, collecting his bag and running back downstairs to him. 

"Adam, let's go. Are you good? You need to leave, ok? You can't come back." You helped him to the door. He really shouldn't be driving right now. Maybe you should call him a cab. 

"There's no time for that...." You countered yourself aloud. 

"Babe, what's going on?" He asked as you threw his duffle bag into the back seat of his BMW. Opening up the driver side, you pushed him inside. 

"You have to leave, Adam!" 

"What, why?!" This was it. This was the part you knew you had to do. What you tried to tell yourself just a little while ago. It was time to shatter this man who had been nothing but faithful to you. Offered you warmth and love, acceptance, time....he was good to you but deep down you've always known he was too good and you didn't deserve him. Maybe this moment was going to happen creepy circus clown involved or not. Let's face it, it was bound to happen. You told yourself, trying to make yourself feel better for the broken heart you were about to have on your hands. 

"5 minutes...." The clown joked from somewhere in the shadows. Your heart accelerated as you listened to the clown, looked into Adam's soft brown eyes, your own heart breaking at what you had to do. All the good times you've shared with this one human being, all the smiles and laughter. He was the first person you met when you moved out of Derry. The first man to treat you like another human being and not some sex doll. 

"3 minutes....I can already taste his blood..." A sinister chuckle echoed through the trees and bushes. You had to do it now, like a band aid.....just rip it off! 

"Adam, leave! I don't want you here, I don't need you. I never have, I never will. You make me sick to my stomach when you touch me, I want to throw up every time you try too. You were just a body to fill the void I had when I missed my parents but now that void is just too big and you aren't even enough....." Mayne that was too harsh, too much. 

Adam's eyes began to water, he was biting his inner cheek as he stared daggers of disbelief into you. 

"1 minute....." 

Here it was, the final blow...... You sucked in a deep breath. "Adam, I don't love you.....I-I never have. So just leave and never come back, never call me....just go!" 

Out of thin air, Pennywise appeared between you and Adam. "Times up!" He cooed before parting his jaw to cometely bite off and swallow Adam's head hole. 

"No!" You screamed. You stood in shock as you watched the clown make a meal of your boyfriend. Blood coated his lips and chin, dripping down onto his fluffy collar. The sound of crunching bones making your stomach churn. 

"Help! Someone, please help me!" You shouted, running down the sidewalk before you were scooped up in a mad fit of sinister laughter. 

"You taste delicious but your fear is unmatched, little one!" Pennywise praised while running back towards your house. Within seconds you were dropped onto your bed. 

The demented, canible clown held your wailing limbs down with his own. You begged and cried, pleaded to be released. 

"Please! Please don't!" You screamed into the clown's face. 

"Please, please no! Oh no!" Pennywise mocked you before his long gloved fingers snagged up the collar of you nightgown and ripped away what was left, leaving you completely exposed to his yellow orbs. 

"Oh no no, little one. The game was to have the pest gone in 30 minutes. You failed to keep your promise but I always keep mine. I ate him, and now I eat you." 

"I never promised you shit!" You cried, your body still shaking from witnessing your boyfriends death, knowing you were next. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Those were the rules. Now..." He began as his eyes traveled along your naked body. "Where to sink my teeth?"

"Get off me!" You spat, kicking your legs under his, making your body spasm uncontrollably as you attempted to break free from the clown's clutches. The clown chuckled and laugh a menacing giggle accompanied by his suit ruffling and jingling. He mocked you as you bucked, exaggerating your cries with playful features before two long sharp talons ripped through the tip of each finger, breaking through the gloves as you struggled. 

"Aahhhh!" You cried out an ear piercing screech when a talon punctured each wrist until the bloody claw broke through to the opposite side, pinning them to the mattress. Blood dripped heavily from the new holes making you instantly dizzy, your eyes unfocused and seeing double, as if one clown wasn't enough. 

You cried out at the top of your lungs, begged and pleaded for someone, anyone to hear you. Deep down you knew it wouldn't matter, you knew it was all in vain as you secretly prayed that you'd be saved. 

"Help me! Please! Someone help!" Hot sticky tears rolled down your cheeks, nerves completely wracked and shaking your frame uncontrollably. 

"No one will here you....and if they do, they won't care." He poked in a teasing voice. 

His long fingers held your wrists above your head, his knees dug into your legs as he held you in place. His eyes glowing their ominous yellow, mouth hanging open allowing long slivers of thick drool to drop and pool onto your breasts. The clown's eyes slightly rolled to the back of his head as he inhaled shraply, his toothy grin widening as he took in your scent. 

Without warning Pennywise clamped down onto your throat. Row after row of his razor teeth biting down at once, ripping your flesh with such ease you didn't notice the small chunks that fell to the mattress. 

He growled in approval while devouring your life force as every small whimper and pulse or erratic pump of your heart supplied his tastebuds with the sweet nectar of your blood. You felt his tongue travel along the wounds he inflicted, making sure to waste as little as he could. 

Maybe it was the haze your mind was lost in, the numbness to the pain that made you settle against your bed, allow him to do his bidding, but you swore you saw two extra limbs grow from the clown's ribs. Like long spiked spider legs shooting from his abdomen in sharp jagged forms. Your mind faltered further to separate reality from mind crippling blood loss, when those two extra limbs scooped you up, allowing your wrists to be released and your limp body to be pressed to Pennywise's chest. 

"Pennywise, please......just kill me..." You begged on a low meek voice, no longer having the strength to fight for your life. Pennywise finally released your neck, a sickening popping noise followed as his teeth loosened from your skin. 

"Oh, no no no, little one." The circus freak smiled menacingly, showing his mutiple rows of razors that rested in his gums, now covered in your blood down to his fluffy collar. 

"I want to play!" 

In a loud swoosh of wind, you were suddenly dropping from the air onto an old soiled mattress. The impact of your fall kicked up a thick cloud of dirt and dust along with the overwhelming smell of fermented blood and sweat. 

Your blood loss made your vision beyond blurry and your body to the point of exhaustion. You could hardly move, hardly breathe, hardly keep your eyes open. Sleep, that felt good and you welcomed it as is worked its way over your limbs and into your muscles. It was nice, calming. Sleep was death and you were ready to accept your fate until a door somewhere in the area you were in flew open in a massive racket. The wind from the door slightly wafting your hair about, sending ice cold air across your dying shell amd making you shiver. 

"I said I wanted to play. Im not done having my fun just yet, little one." You heard his words, felt his hot, putrid breath fan your cheek, then soon felt his tongue on you once more. He licked the entirety of your wounds, starting at the bite mark on your neck then snatching each wrist up to his lips and repeating the same gesture. All but five minutes and he disappeared into the shadows. 

You didn't question his actions any further, didn't have the strength to, instead you closed your eyes and allowed your exhausted body to succumb to its desire of slumber. You hadn't rested long though, it seems the clown just couldn't resist playing with you as you felt his long talon scrape down the length of your arm from shoulder to elbow. 

"Wake up little one, we have visitors...." A whoosh of air then he was gone. Your eyes fluttered open, the light cascading in through the dusty window on the left wall made you squint. It wasn't until you sheiled your eyes, with your hand at your brows, that you noticed you were actually alive. You examined your wrists quickly realizing they were fine, no new puncture holes or even blood. You figured your neck was the same and as you felt around the soft area, you were correct, no bite mark just like before. 

"(Y/N), where are you!" Your eyes shot up to the open door directly across from you. The familiar voice you heard made your heart drop to your belly, taking every bit of control and sanity with it. Without question you stumbled to your feet and took off through the crooked door. You were sore and couldn't move swiftly but that didn't hold you back as you continued further. 

You were on the second floor of what had to be a condemned house. Everything was covered in years of dust. Even the spider webs had spider webs and the furniture that you could see was ages old with their wooden frames and legs giving way and breaking, crumbling to tiny bits. The stairwell was missing a few steps and the railing was all but on the floor below....where the hell had this clown taken you? 

"Baby girl, we can't find you! Where are you?!" Another familiar voice sent waves of warmth through you making you fight through your exhaustion. Your limbs began to burn as you carried on, walking in the direction you heard the voices. 

"I'm coming!" You answered back. This isn't real, somewhere you knew that, they were gone but still you proceeded. 

"Mom! Dad!" You called out into the silence of the house. The floor creaked and whined beneath you. The frigid air hit your bare skin, making you shake but still your legs carried you to your destination. You only stopped for a brief moment, listening in for your parents to make sure you were headed in the right direction. 

Goosbumps formed along your skin as your naked body shivered. A deep growl echoed through the abandoned house as you looked for your parents. 

"Mom, dad!" You cried out. 

"Over here, baby girl!" Their voices seemed closer than before. Tears threatened to stream down your face as you turned from the hallway into another room. In a panic you searched for their soft eyes and welcoming arms. 

Nothing, the room was empty. You stepped inside, looking around the small area before you felt the warmth of a hand on your shoulder. You spun around, making yourself dizzy, and threw your arms around your mother. She wrapped you up in a tight embrace. You looked over her shoulder and saw your father standing in the doorway. 

"What are you doing here? How are you here at all? I thought I'd never see you again...." Your tears finally broke free, cascading down your cheeks and falling onto your mother's shoulder as she cooed and shushed you quietly. 

"Well you left us here. We had no choice." Your breathing halted. 

"What do you mean?" You pulled away from your mother, her arms still tightly wound around your waist. Her soft warm eyes turning cold. 

"We died because you weren't here when he awoke." A black spot grew on your mothers cheek. Slowly it began to spread as her flesh started to rot right before your eyes. The decaying flesh sending out a putrid smell as it continued to shrink and give way to exposed muscle underneath. 

Your father's was just the same. Starting from his neck and working its was up and across his features. Your parents were dying all over again and right in front of you. You began to scream at the top of your lungs, trying to pull away but your mother's arms were wound tightly around you, constricting painly against your waist and spine. 

You saw your father collapse into a heaping pile of rotten flesh, flies immediately sworming his corpse, the buzzing becoming unbearably loud. Your mother's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her mouth parted, the lower lips curling in an unnatural manner, a deep belowing laughter shaking her dying body. 

Soon her flesh turned into satin white ruffled cuffs that grew into long silk covered arms. Orange pompoms appeared on her chest as her figure slowly getting taller and taller until she stood at least seven feet tall. Her hair was replaced with bright orange trusses, ruffles now adorning her neck. In an instant you were no longer held by the corpse of your mother but by the long strong arms of Pennywise and his bright yellow irises were focused on you. 

"You're fear......" He growled, drool dripping down his chin in long wet strands. "....is so appetizing......I can't get enough......I need MORE!"

You looked into his eyes and watched as they changed into their firey red. His satin arms scooped you up and planted you firmly to his chest. Your bare breasts brushed against the fabric of his suit, the warmth at the apex of your thighs surrounded his groin as he locked your legs around his hips. A new appetite, that he didn't know how to grasp, was growing within the clown as he held you. 

Your eyes were rimmed in red, cheeks rosey and damp, lips quivering. He heard your heartbeat thumping erraticly as he watched you breathe, grasping onto his ruffled collar until your knuckles turned white. 

"Take it.....please. Eat me alive if you want. I don't care anymore." Pennywise froze. Has he broken you already? His new toy, his promised mate, has he lost your delicious fear so soon? 

"Kill me, defile me, I don't care. Do what you want..... I have no purpose." A deep growl reverberated through his chest as he held you, staring directly into your eyes and listening as your heart broke the sound echoing through the room. He wasn't done having his fun with you, yet here you were, giving up, waving your white flag. 

"The human wants to die?" He asked in a monotone. You hardly blinked or allowed a second to pass before you nodded your reply. You were ready to die, why not? Your mother told you they were killed because you weren't home when "He" awoke. Whether your assumptions were correct or not you knew she was referring to the canible clown cradling you. Something within your pits told you it all came down to him. Why not allow him to finish you off too? 

Even if you tried to kill him to get revenge or justice for your parents, you would still have the heavy black cloud of guilt that would hover over you. It would cloud your life, your very existence until it drove you mad and made you take your own life. So again, why not? 

"Oh, she has given up....." Pennywise poked before growling and marching forward with you in his arms, slamming your back up against a wall. You winced and hissed through your teeth as the broken wooden frame of the house cut at your tender exposed skin. 

A long talon broke through the clown's glove and slashed at the flesh at the top of your breast. Crimson seeped from the gash in thick tendrils that slipped down your breast. You felt the bulge in Pennywise's trousers grow and harden just under your rump as his eyes carefully followed each drop of blood as it cascaded down your plump mound. 

His tongue unraveled, falling from his lips in a heavy motion, slowly trailing up the line of blood, passing across your nipple and licking the wound clean. You gasped at the contact. Your mind completely hazy and lost in the millions of emotions that plauged your thoughts. Your sadness, loneliness, guilt, anger, abandonment....all of it seeping from you in a dense fog that you let them play and ride them out. You didn't care, let your body and mind react to the conditions of your new life and the crazy that was presently happening but allow your consciousness to numb. 

Penntwise reacted to your gasp with another slash of his sharp nail across the other breast. Another thick trail of blood leaked down in the same manner, making the clown quickly lap it up. When his tongue ran over your nub, it hardened and jolted out into his lips. He suck the harden mound as if his life depended on it. His hips began thrusting upward like an aroused animal ready to do its natural duty. 

Strong fingers gripped your wrists and pinned them above your head. Wood snapped and cracked under the pressure of his hold on your limbs. Dust and grime fell lightly in the air, scattering across your skin and into his firey hair. His red lips continued to suckle at your breast, red eyes turning to yellow before fading into an electric blue. The creature purred against your skin, his harden shaft rubbing against your folds and rump, your body was reacting to the attention the only way it should, becoming aroused. But you still felt numb. Not giving a damn and allowing him to do as he pleased even if the thing wanted to fuck you, you wouldn't protest. How could you? Your parents were dead because of you, Adam was dead because of you, they all lost their lives, the least you could do was give up your body....... 

"No!" Pennywise barked. His eyes quickly returning to their yellow color. His brows were knitted, nose crinkled, red lips cover in blood and saliva pierced into a disapproving frown. 

"You are mine, my promised......but you don't want Pennywise....." He dropped you, allowing you to crash to the dusty hard floor. He stood, hovering above you, shoulders heaving up and down from heavy breaths, yellow irises staring daggers into yours flesh. 

"You will want Pennywise! You will stay here and rot until you do!" With his last words, thick heavy shackles appeared around your wrists and ankles, all locking one at a time before chains grew from the locks and into the floor around you. You didn't budge or frankly care in the slightest as his creepy chuckle rang through the abandoned house and he disappeared. 

The sound of rattling metal filled the small condemned room as you laid naked and shivering in the cool night. The moon shone through the window, illuminating the space. You were left to freeze, to think of the situation that was your life, only occompanied by the creeking of the old wooden planks of the house and its settling frame. You were half expecting that the house would finally crumble at any moment and hopefully take you out in the process. 

Your knees were pulled up to your chin, arms wrapping around the limbs and holding yourself in a tight embrace in hopes you'd conduct some body heat and ease your shaking frame. You were unsuccessful in your attempt to keep yourself warm which caused your teeth to chatter against each other. 

"Pennywise...." Your throat was scratchy as you croaked out his name. The house remained silent. 

"P-Pennywise!" You cried out again but still nothing. You shivered further as it felt the temperature dropped a few more degrees, then sudden creaking footsteps paced down the hall until you saw the clown standing in the doorway. His white satin suit was doused in blood from his ruffles to his cuffs, even his funny looking sneakers carried extra shades of red as he stepped forward. 

"The little thing calls for Pennywise." He cooed as he reached your shivering body. "Deary doesn't want me yet, I can tell. So what does she wish from me?" Pennywise knelt down, tucking his finger under your chin to direct your face towards his. Electric blue eyes stared back at you. 

"I wish to go home." A soft whisper left your lips, knowing fully that you'd never be granted that wish. Penny's eyes flashed to their intimidating yellow further proving your doubts correct. 

"No." He spat, no joking or poking, for once a forward response. You let your body fall limp in defeat against the wooden floor. Still you shivered and shook as the cool night air crept across your skin. Penny looked your frame over from top to bottom. 

Out of thin air, a thick black blanket appeared. The clown draped the warm fabric over your body and you quickly nuzzled into it, allowing the warmth to envelop you and incase you in its cocoon. 

"T-Thank you." Pennywise froze, the look of discomfort plastered on his features. That's right, he's a caniblistic clown that only ever thinks of himself and his next meal, why would you ever expect him to do something nice and be happy that he did. 

"Sleep." He spat, putting his mind tricky spell on you making you slip into slumber. 

You awoke hours later, the sun was just peaking through the window. It must have been early morning. You looked around your surroundings, realizing you were no longer on the hard cold floor but back on the soiled mattress. The same black blanket hung to your body but a new fluffy pillow rested under your head. Had he given you that too? 

Birds sang just outside the window filling the room with their small melody accompanied by the never ending creaks and cracks of the abandoned house. Rubbing your eyes, you realized the metal cuffs had disappeared, allowing you to move freely. 

You made a dash to the hallway, not thinking twice, making sure to take the blanket with you as you ran to cover up your bare body. The steps were broken and uneven but that didn't hinder you. You kept moving, letting your feet and your legs carry you as fast as they could. As you made it to the bottom of the stairwell, you looked in every direction looking for the front door. To your right was a nasty, spider infested kitchen. To your left were more hallways and what looked the be a living room? You were unsure but quickly your eyes found the front door.....or what was left of it. 

In a hurry, you scurried over to the busted wooden panel that separated you from the outside world. Twisting the handle the door propped open enough for you shimmy outside. You ran forward, not looking back, not giving the house or the clown the time of day until you reached the street. 

It was early morning, the sun had just began to rise and lightly casted its yellow glow onto the building. It was then you realized it was the Neibolt house. The house that had been condemned for decades, falling in on itself. The house that the city had tried and tried to demolish but something always prevented them from doing so......it was definitely something, something like a demented circus freak! 

You spun on your heels, needing to start finding your way home, when saw a handsome face and bright blue eyes before seeing black.

"Thank you so much.....?" 

"Bob." 

You were coming back from your sudden slumber as a soft conversation played out around you. Deciding to keep quiet, you kept your eyes shut and your ears trained on the two voices in the room. 

"Yes, Bob, thank you for bringing her home. I'm not really sure how she got out like that.....and with no clothes....?" 

Aunt Debbie.... 

"Uh, yeah, no problem. She was muttering something about clowns though, maybe she had a nightmare and was sleep walking." 

A man's voice, you couldn't quite place. 

"Well, whatever the case, I'm grateful you found her and brought her home. Thank you so much." 

"It's no problem whatsoever. I'm happy I could help." 

You heard shuffling of feet then a quiet shut of a door. 

"Why don't you stay for some tea? I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you once she wakes." 

"Oh, we're old friends. I'll be happy to stay and make sure she's ok." 

Old friends? 

"Oh! Great! I'll go get the tea started then. You make yourself at home." 

The conversation faded as light footsteps clicked away. The one voice you knew was your Aunt Debbie, the other, you couldn't place. It was a man who had said he found you mumbling about clowns? What all did you say when you went unconscious? What happened? 

You remember waking up in the Neibolt house and running outside once you realized Pennywise hadn't shackled you down when he moved you back to that disgusting mattress. You remember being naked and wrapped up in the blanket the clown gave you then.....eyes.....? 

Bright blue eyes..... 

"Wakey wakey, little one, I know you're not asleep...." A chill shivered it's way down your spine as the words played out on a hot breath, fanning your ear. Only one other being ever called you that. 

Your eyes shot open, immediately locking with the bright blue eyes you saw just outside Neibolt. They scanned over your features, maybe saving them to his memories before slowing backing away. 

You knew it was the clown, without even needing to be told. Those bright blue eyes, coupled by their unsettling stare. You didn't know how he made himself look like a normal human being.....hell maybe that's how he's always looked and the clown get up was actually just makeup. 

"Tsk, tsk, you know better than that, don't yah, deary?" He made you jump and release a loud gasp as in a split second his eyes flashed to yellow and his long razor teeth broke through his gums before turning back to their more human nature. 

Your loud breath made Aunt Debbie gallop down the hall and fall onto the couch, scooping you up in an oxygen stealing hug. Her long arms wrapped around your shoulders, hands placing your cheek on her collarbone. Your eyes stayed glued to the imposter behind her. His plump lips puckered into a soft grin at the corners. He knew what he was doing, what game he was playing. 

"Oh, honey, oh my God! Are you ok? What happened? Where are your clothes? Did someone hurt you?" The fake human Pennywise looked at you with eyesbrows raised in anticipation. His playful features told you to go ahead, try telling her EXACTLY what happened. 

You thought about it, thought about spilling the beans on this stupid little town and the annoying fake human sharing the room, but you knew it would be of no use. You knew Aunt Debbie would cast it off as trauma from whatever she thought really happened and you'd sit there looking like an idiot as your kidnapper stood in the very same room. You could point at the man right now and somehow your aunt would probably apologize to him and usher you upstairs and back to bed. 

"I don't know, Aunt Debbie....maybe a bad dream..." You decided on lying through your teeth, feeling that would save you the trouble of....well whatever the circus freak had planned up his sleeve. 

"Oh, honey, you've been through so much this past week." Aunt Debbie paused for a second, looking around the room. 

"Where's Adam?" Your heart sank at her sudden realization, making your eyes look anywhere but at her. Quickly you came up with another lie. 

"I sent him home." Her brows rose. "I'll be here for a while and......his family...." You felt a lump forming in your throat. "They need him right now.....I don't, I'll be fine so I told him to go home." 

Holding your breath you watched as numerous questions flashed across your aunt's face. Thankfully she kept her questions to herself. Rubbing your shoulders she stood To her feet and looked towards Pennywise.....or "Bob." 

"I'll help (Y/N) upstairs, just give me a minute and I'll get to that tea." 

"Aunt Debbie, I can help myself. Don't worry." 

"You know, I should be going anyways, ladies." Pennywise kept his eyes locked on you as you stumbled your way to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I'll be back to check on you." You wanted to lunge on him and tear him to bits. You didn't like that he was this close to your aunt especially after making a meal out of Adam and, as far as you knew it, killed your parents. 

"I'll be fine, Bob......" His lips curled up into a mischievous grin. He watched you squirm, knowing full and well that he could kill you and your aunt at any second, hell within seconds! He knew you understood that so he continued to play. 

"Oh dear, you know what? I remember my date canceled on me today so my schedule is actually pretty open at the moment." His eyes remained on you and your features. He smirked as the expression of disgust and "the fuck you just did!" Crossed your face. 

"Well, you can stay for lunch then, Bob. Honey, go upstairs and wash up, I'll start cooking." You rolled your eyes as Pennywise held in his chuckle with long fingers that rested at his lips. 

"Aunt Debbie, I don't think we should be tak-" 

"Enough. Go!" She patted your rump and sent you upstairs before stepping away towards the kitchen. You made it to the landing before you turned on your heels to march back down the steps. Soon Pennywise, in his human disguise, appeared before you. 

Jolting back to create space between you and the shape shifter, you pointed your finger in his direction and barked out a warning. 

"Leaver her out of this, Pennywise...." You growled, receiving an amused expression from the clown. 

"What fun will that be, little one? Pennywise plays with everyone." 

"I mean it clown, leave her alone." 

Pennywise pressed forward, locking you between the cold wall of the hallway and his tall, lanky human body. His finger traced your lips before trailing down, lightly grazing each outline of your breasts. 

"You find this form more pleasing? More attractive?" He whispered. 

"I still know what you are and what you've done.....it doesn't matter how you look." 

"Hmmmmm..." Pennywise hummed, his eyes locked on the mounds of your chest. 

"You like Bob, I can tell...." he paused before his face lit up with amusement. 

"You already like him more than Adam!" A spine chilling chuckle left the clown as his eyes flashed to crimson from their bright blue, telling you he was in a manic state. 

"Tell Pennywise you belong to him, deary, before poor Aunt Debbie has an accident." 

"Bob's" hands suddenly grew pure white gloves along the skin, before slamming against the wall on either side of your head. You remained silent. 

"Ouch!" Aunt Debbie exclaimed from the kitchen, making you shoot your eyes over the clown's shoulder. "I thought I turned on the cold water..." 

"We can start small and gradually work our way up to the finale, to the big boo boo!" Pennywise's stare was mocking and locked on you as another cry came from down in the kitchen rang through the house. 

"Damn it! Honey, where are the band aids? I've gone and sliced my finger!" Aunt Debbie called up to you. 

"Uh, bathroom cabinet!" 

"Bathroom cabinet, got it." You heard Debbie repeat as you listened to her footsteps along the bottom floor. 

"Say it, little one. You are mine, you belong to me." A warning tone. 

"I've already told you.." 

"No, you were trying to save your precious Adam.....say it like you mean it, deary, like you believe it. Honestly, cross your heart and hope to die!" His features were slowly morphing back into the clown as they exaggerated his expression, playing on your emotions and your sanity. 

"You're making Pemnywise very impatient. Say IT!" 

"AAAHHHH!!" A scream from downstairs plauged your mind. You batted at the clown before you as three large pompoms grew from his shirt as you slapped at his chest. 

"Debbie!" You cried. "Fine! Fine! I'm yours! I mean it, and I know it to be completely true! I'm belong to Pennywise!" 

The clown's lips grew into a a large twisted grin. His brows shadowed his eyes as they bore holes into your flesh. Before he stepped away and allowed you to bolt down the steps, his unnatural tongue unrolled past his lips to lap up the side of your face. 

"I shall taste every bit of you tonight..."

He vanished into thin air. You didn't have time to think of his promise before you jolted off. Within seconds you were downstairs in a panic searching for your aunt. 

"Aunt Debbie!" You frantically called out, your feet padding the hardwood furiously. Your heart thumped painly against your ribs with every second passed you didn't see your aunt. 

"Debbie!" You called again, at this point fearing the worse, when you made it to the kitchen you saw your aunt curled up on the kitchen counter top. Her poor finger was wrapped up in an over sized bandage while she clung to her knees and pressed them to her chest. 

"Honey, don't move!" 

"What, why?" 

Her shaky finger extended and pointed to the floor underneath the kitchen island. 

"I saw it, I swear! There was a rat!" You exhaled finally, releasing your breath of relief in realization that she hadn't been seriously injured by the clown. A soft giggle began to grow in your chest. 

"Honey, I saw it I swear......and....." she tilted her head to the side like a confused pup. "You still haven't gotten dressed, now go before you make Bob uncomfortable." 

Your giggle blossomed into a full hearty laugh as you stood in the kitchen, naked as could be. Your aunt could have been hurt, maybe killed, and she's worried you were going to embarrass the very thing that would do it. 

"Bob left." More laughter. 

"Oh...ok. oh well. He was handsome wasn't he? A real nice boy." 

You laughed harder, holding onto your sides as the gesture hurt your ribs. The irony of it all was too overwhelming and you couldn't stop laughing. Even as you turned on your heels and made your way back to the stairwell and up the steps, you cooed and hissed in a fit of giggles. 

Maybe you'd finally snapped, completely lost your marbles. Gone manic? Phycotic? 

You only stopped laughing as the hot water of your shower cascaded over your shoulders and down your back. The warmth of the steamy water made you melt into it's welcoming embrace. You took your time. Allowing your body to ease under the pressure. 

Lathering up your hair, you watched as the suds turned brown from the dirt and grime trapped within the strands. The soap that ran off your limbs was equally as nasty as you clensed your body of that house...the clown's domain. Small cuts and scrapes appeared from underneath the dirt, your back was covered in new scabs from being forced against the broken wall. You released a small hiss as the soap soaked into your tender cut skin and burned the slashes. 

"Damn clown!" You angrily mumbled, not wanting to chance Aunt Debbie hearing you curssing the circus freak. 

"I shall taste every bit of you tonight...." His words repeated in your head, making you stop in your tracks. Surly he can't mean what you think he means. 

The rest of the day, his words plauged your thoughts. Your body wanted to sleep from being completely exhausted but your mind wouldn't shut off. You kept hearing his words play over and over in your head. 

Even when lunch was ready, and eventually supper, you declined the invitation to eat, telling your aunt you were too tired that you'd eat some whenever you get up next. However all you could do was lay there and stare at your ceiling as you kept hearing the clown's voice. 

The day had passed quickly as you sat on your bed, fighting the urge to sleep. You knew Pennywise would appear soon, you could feel his prescence close....or at least you had pinned that unfamiliar feeling on him. It was as if his eyes had been watching you all day. Watching you shower, dress, wrestle with fatigue and pain. He witnessed your day play out yet he never appeared......not until the moon shown through your window and cascaded into your room. A perfect bright beam of moonlight casted across the foot of your bed, to the floor and lighting up the closet door. 

You heard a creak from the closet which made your eyes shoot over to the white accordion doors. Long, white gloved fingers lined the door before pushing the panels open and revealing the clown in all his demented wonder. His plump red lips curled up into a soft grin. Bright blue eyes scanned your frame from top to bottom before scanning back up again and training on your eyes. 

Slowly he stepped from the closet, leaving the doors open....maybe fore a quick retreat....who knows. His clown sneakers never made a sound as he made his way to your bed. Never peeling your eyes away from him, you watched as he smoothly sank down onto the foot of your bed. 

He sat with his legs crossed, and elbows resting on his thighs. The moonlight illuminated his bright ginger hair making it light up like fire against the dark. His eyes were flickering between their bright blue and alluring yellow. Lips had settled into a hard line and brows sat rested above the eyes like he was pissed, ready to pounce,, like he would strike at any moment. 

"What exactly do you want from me?" Your question came out on a shaky breath. 

Pennywised grinned before slowly lifting his body from the bed. Crawling on all fours like an animal, the clown made his way over to you, straddling your hips and pushing you down against the mattress. 

The thin layers of your spaghetti strapped shirt and plaid pajama bottoms couldn't conceal the clown's warmth or his arsoul. The heavy thick appendage rubbed against your thigh letting you know exactly what he wanted from you. 

Pennywise trailed his hand down the length of your body, studying the way you reacted as he passed over your breasts, to your navel, before grazing the soft mound between your legs. Your nipples hardened under the light touches, your hips bucked slightly at the contact under the fabric. You were enjoying this? After everything? 

You remained silent, allowing him to continue feeling around your hips, tracing a finger up your waist, passing over your ribs. A shiver made its way down your spine, leaving goosebumps in its wake as the clown bent down, unraveling his tongue to lick at your neck and up to your jaw. Focusing on the ceiling above you, you felt as Pennywise licked his way to your chest. Fingers gently pulling on the straps to your shirt, peeling the thin fabric down to ball around your waist. 

You gasped as his hot tongue twirled around a nipple. The nub harden and jolted forward into his lips, allowing the clown to suckle like a new born child. His hand snaked up your body until the digits found your free breast, the fingers snatching up the nipple and pinching the nub until it matched the other in size. Just as you hoped, you felt his plump lips kiss your tit, down through the valley of your breasts until the opposite nipple was slipped into his mouth, giving the nub equal attention. 

Only moments passed before you felt hisnkissed travel south. He nibbled at your abdomen, licked around your navel, nipped at your hips, all while pulling your shirt down to meet your pajama bottoms. Coupling the garments to gather he pulled the two down your legs and off until you laid completely bare and exposed to him. You continued to watch the ceiling as he hummed in approval and his hands felt up and down your legs. 

Quickly he pushed your legs up until your feet were flat against the mattress and your limbs were wise open, showcasing the most tender spot of your body, the bed shifted, you felt his shoulders at your thighs. Your heart began to thump harshly against your ribs, your pulse quickening. He did mean exactly what you thought. 

"Look at me, little one." He whispered, but you couldn't. You kept your eyes to the ceiling, feeling hisnhot breath fan across your pussy. 

"Look. At. Me." He growled and against your better judgment, you complied. Slowly your eyes descended until they were met with bright blue irises. To your surprise, the white cracking clown makeup was replaced with normal skin, ginger hair was now soft brown tresses and the feeling of his skin against yours created an entirely new sensation you didn't knownypu needed. It was Bob, the clown had changed. 

"I want you to watch me taste you." And without further hesitation, his long tongue unraveled once more and sank between your folds.

"I want you to watch me taste you...." Blue eyes trained on your features, lighting up electric as he watched your own eyes grow wide with his declaration. 

"Tell me you want to watch, little one. Tell me you want to see my mouth suck on these little folds, my tounge fill this cunt until your juices cover my lips." 

Your body tensed, began to ache. His dirty words, his dominance. Something inside of you ignited, purred at his show of power, but you couldn't speak. You could only stare which made the clown grow impatient making long talons protrude through his now human fingertips. The claws dug into your thigh as he slid you down the bed, closer to his lips. 

"Tell. Me." A deep growl left his lips while you winced at the pain. You wanted to say no, you wanted to kick the imposter in the face, to run and get as much distance between you that you could. You wanted to kill it, kill the clown, kill your memories, get revenge for Adam and your parents......but yet, you wanted to stay. Something deep within your very being recognized this thing and wanted to do nothing but please it, submit to it. Give it exactly what it wanted. 

"I-I want to watch." You stuttered out, now wanting to kick yourself for giving into the enthralling sensation that stirred inside. 

"Good." Pennywise licked his lips, keeping his blue irises locked with yours. He never dropped eye contact, even as his head dipped down, lips placing gentle kisses along your folds. His tongue jolted out, licking up the length of your pussy. You cried out, his talons digging deeper into your thigh as he relished in the taste of you, purring in praise. 

"Hhmmmm...little one, your fear is unmatched, but this....." Without finishing his praise, his head dipped back down between your thighs. You watched as his tongue grew in length and girth before he sank the shape shifting muscle deep into your cunt. 

Just as the clown promised, his tongue filled you completely. The rough texture and odd ridges making you shiver as he allowed every inch to slowly glide past your walls, an agonizing pace that made your body convulse in a need you didn't know you possessed. Once his tongue was sank deep inside, Pennywise twirled the appendage before pulling the muscle free from your cunt and easing it back in. 

You moaned out, instantly covering your lips from embarrassment. Your body flushing red, tits bouncing from heavy breaths coupled with hardened nipples that pointed to the ceiling, showcasing your growing arousal. 

Sharp talons ripped from your thigh to nab up your hand, the sharp points now digging into the tender flesh of your wrist. Pennywise tore your hand from your lips, pulling his tongue free from your cunt, he growled. 

"Let Bob hear you. Show him how much you enjoy his attention." His free hand snaked down your inner thigh. Eyes glued to yours he pressed his fingertips at your entrance, letting them glide in until your pussy consumed every inch. 

You whimpered at the goosebumps now spreading across your skin. The human imposter of a clown smirked as he watched you buck under his touch. His long tongue unraveling once more, filling your mind with the wondrous possibilities of what he planned to do with it next. 

Not keeping you waiting, Pennywise, or Bob, licked around the soft mound of your sex before lowering down onto your clit. The rough texture had you coming undone almost instantly as the muscle swirled and lapped at the sensitive bulb. To drive you crazy further, Pennywise coupled the sensation with the movement of his digits. 

In and out, a repetitive rhythm he created with his fingers, pulling them from your warmth only to fill you up once more. In and out again, his digits fucked you. His tongue twirling softly, your hips shaking, your breaths quickening. 

Softly you felt his teeth nip at your skin, brushing against the moud of flesh at the top of your sex. A heavy, deep chested growl began to reverberate through the clown's chest as he lapped you up. Blue eyes switching to yellow, showcasing his primal need, as you peered down to see him shifting back to the clown, his lips parting, his rows of razor sharp teeth breaking through his gums all while his tongue continued to torture your clit. 

Soft glowing of his bright lights began to rise at the back of his throat, illuminating your exposed sex and his tongue at work on it. Your skin grew hot as you continued to watch, hearing his tongue do its work, watching the muscle twirl and twitch around the tiny bulb between your legs. You felt his fingers speed up and pump faster inside you, creating a rhythm that shook you to your core, hitting all the right spots. His lights began to softly hum, matching the tone of his purring. 

The melodies of his purring and humming lights making your body vibrate in response. Your hips lifted from the bed, still being assaulted by Pennywise's thick tounge and skillful fingers. Your back arched, you began to grind against him, creating a third friction that had you lost in everything. Your need, your climax, your soulful recognition of whatever Pennywise was and possessed. You slid yourself on and off his fingers, fucking your cunt with his digits, riding his hand so furiously, the circus freak stopped his movements and allowed you to do as you pleased. 

His tounge, however, continued its sensual play. Lapping up your clit, lips sucking on the nub in a hunger that made his hand, holding onto your wrist, release you and rub at the swollen buldge in his trousers. 

You were close, feeling the heat spread from your core out to your toes. Your head fell back, your hips still grinding, your pussy swallowing his fingers as you slid yourself up and down the long thick digits. Pennywise began to grunt, his tongue and lips becoming less and less organized and more sloppy as you figured his free hand was easing his own arsoual. 

Soon, you felt the white hot warmth grow and grow until finally you busted. Your hips and legs convulsed as you released all around the clown's fingers, onto his lips. Pennywise hummed in pleasure as he made sure to catch every ounce in his mouth, not wasting a drop. Shortly you heard the clown grunt loudly, breathing sharply before slowly pulling his fingers free and lapping up your cunt one final time with a long, lingering lick. 

You sank to the bed, pulling your legs to your chest, guilt and embarrassment rushing to your mind. You laid there, watching Pennywise as he fixed his suit before slowly slinking up your body. Pulling your legs back down, until they laid flat against the mattress, he licked at the cuts on your thigh before repeating the gesture on your wrist. 

His tongue was hot, and smelled of your essence, as he trailed it down your temple, past your cheek, and down to your neck, collecting every bead of sweat he could. Making sure to get every ounce of you, swirling your taste around his mouth, around his tastebuds, savoring every bit. 

Those yellow eyes faded to blue, satiated.....for now, as he stared at you. 

"You taste so sweet, little one." Slowly he began to fade into the shadows of the room, backing towards the closet. You watched as quickly only his glowing eyes could be seen through the darkness. 

"I will be back for more......soon." As usual, Pennywise vanished. 

"What the fuck?" You cursed yourself for the umpteenth time as your mind replayed what happened the previous night. Reliving every second on repeat like some terrible loop you just couldn't shake. 

Simple tasks of getting dressed, making coffee, even pouring yourself a bowl of cereal didn't go without plauged images of Pennywise. His thick tongue gliding in and out of your pussy, the muscle lapping up your clit and folds like they were his last meal. His digits as you rode his hand like something/someone entirely different possessed you and drove you with a need you had to satisfy. 

"Oh, I quite enjoyed that part too...." A deep sinister whisper passed your ear, hot breath fanning the loose tendrils of hair. You spun on your heels, coming face to face with a primal like Pennywise. In an instant you were spun back around, facing the wall as he grinded up against your rump, digging your hips into the dining room table. 

"I believe my hunger for you has only increased, deary. I need more and I need it now." 

"Pennywise, no!" You pleaded as his hand slid up past the hem of your floral dress, leaving goosebumps across your thigh. Your panties were no match for the clown as his sharp talons shredded the thin fabric. Quickly his member jolted out, hardened and ready as he pulled your rump into his pelvis, one arm wrapped around your waist while the other held around your chest. His fingers tucked under your chin, angling your head back until your body was flush against his front. 

"You tell Pennywise no?" His tongue unraveled before trailing up your neck and to your jawline. You shiver, releasing a quiet moan you wished you could suck back in because the clown giggled, his tiny bells ringing slightly with his laughter. What was wrong with you? How could you ever lust over a demonic clown? Why was his touch making you quake? 

"Because you are mine. Meant for me. Made for me." Pennywise spun you around to face him once more, his eyes glowing their sunlight yellow, gloved fingers slowly lifting the hem of your dress up, balling the fabric at your waist. You tried pushing his hands away, tried pulling your dress down but it was of no use. 

"Ah, ah, ah." He tsked, plopping your rump roughly on the dining table. Kneeling down before you, Pennywise had spread your legs, giving him full access to your exposed sex. He licked his plillowy lips, pulling you to the edge of the table, he kissed your folds. 

A deep, body vibrating purr resonated from the circus freak as his tongue circled around your swollen clit. Your back arched, driving your cunt further onto the clown's lips. 

"Yes..." He hissed between kisses, using his plump, cherry red lips to suckle on your bundle of nerves until your legs shook. 

Maybe you shouldn't have, maybe you should have pulled away, but instead you looked down, wanting to watch as his mouth explored your cunt once more. The clown's eyes locked with yours, their yellow glow making your limbs ease of all tension, allowing him to place your legs on his shoulders. You stuttered as two digits slid through your entrance and straight to your core. 

"P-Pennywise....." Your hips had a mind of their own as they began to grind against the creatures lips and fingers, feeling the hot, tingling tension of your appending climax rising. Pennywise could feel it too, slowing his skillful tongue and digits to further torture you and postponing your release. 

"Mine....." He whispered after pulling his mouth away to lick up your juices. His gloved fingers grew, expanding inside your cunt. Your walls stretched to accommodate the new size but still he filled you to the brim, making your head fall back. Slowly he made movement. First he pushed his fingers deep, seeing how far he could go with the new girth, and once he reached his limits, Pennywise pulled back. The soft texture of his gloves creating an entirely new sensation you already knew you'd crave more of. 

"That's it little one...." His fingers gently gliding back inside your pussy. "Take IT." Again he pulled his digits free and slowly glided them back in. He repeated his slow, torturous rhythm until you whimpered, pressing your hips forward to dig his fingers quickly inside you. 

"The little humans wants more?" Pennywise asked, amused as you pouted at his halt of action. 

"Just ask me, Deary..... all you have to do is ask and Pennywise will give you what you want." His tone slipped into something terrifying, unraveling. His features turned hard and determined. You knew Pennywise meant more than just pleasure....you didn't know how, but you just knew. 

"Pennywise......please, may I hav-" 

You were cut off by the sound of the front door shutting and footsteps coming your way. You quickly looked down to Pennywise, still crouched between your legs. He smiled an unnerving smile, pressed his finger to his lips and vanished. Quickly you hopped down from the table, adjusting your dress in the process before swiftly walking towards the kitchen. 

"Hi hun." Your aunt Debbie greeted you with a large smile as she plopped two large brown bags of groceries down on the kitchen island. 

"I went shopping for you, seeing you hardly had anything." 

"Thanks, Deb." You whispered, clutching your thighs together as the lasting effect of Pennywise's lips still lingered on your pussy. You were dripping wet and unsatisfied. You swore you heard the clown's chuckle as you lightly brushed your aroused lady bits in an attempt to ease them. 

A breeze swept past the hem of your dress, blowing the fabric softly against your skin. You gasped at the light touches on your sensitive flesh. 

"Are you ok, dear?" Aunt Debbie spun around with concern in her eyes. Your cheeks flushed red, realizing you were verbal with your excitement rather than keeping it to yourself like you had wished. 

"I, I'm fine." You lied. The truth was, you weren't fine, you were going crazy. After last night and the teasing a few moments ago, you had quickly developed a thing for an evil, canibalistic clown and you'd be lying to yourself if you said you weren't about to run upstairs and make him finish what he started. You knew he was still close, that brush of a breeze against your thigh was him, it had to be. 

Another sinister laugh played through the air, for your ears only considering your aunt wasn't fazed in the slightest. 

"Come to me, little one." Pennywise whispered, a hint of his promises lingering in the air. 

"Hun, you're all flushed. Are you sure you're ok?" Aunt Debbie asked, stepping closer. 

It wasn't there, you knew it, but Pennywise's sharp talon scrapped down the length of your thigh. Starting at the apex of your legs making your breath hitch in your throat. He was openly teasing you, right in front of your aunt and maintaining your composure was proving to be extremely difficult. Your body ignited as you felt an invisible object sink deep into your cunt. Long and slender, you knew it was the clown's digit as he pulled it free and sank it in once more. 

"Come. To. Me." He beckoned, his finger starting a torturous rhythm inside your walls. 

"No..." You whispered, deciding just then to not fall into his trap. Not to give in to his pleasure as much as your body loved it. 

"Little human disobeys?" Suddenly his digit no longer filled you, his prescence lingered, but you couldn't tell where. Part of you exhaled in relief while the other pouted at the loss of friction. A smaller part, maybe the part that could sense him and feel when he's near, told you he wasn't done with you. 

And just like that, the front door bell rang. 

"Wonder who that is?" Debbie asked aloud as she made her way to the answer the door. 

"Oh!" You heard your aunt exclaim. In fear of who, or what, might be awaiting your aunt on the opposite side of the door, you rushed around the corner. As you reached your aunt, the man standing at the threshold of the house was the clown or his human disguise you were expecting. The man standing there, shaking your aunt's hand was tall, muscular and mysterious. His dirty blonde hair hand over his eyes, sharp jawline, that could cut ice, stiffened as if he were biting his inner cheek once he saw you. 

"You are Ms. (Y/N) (L/N), I presume?" 

Stopping in your tracks, you wrapped your arms around yourself. Something felt off about this handsome stranger. 

"Good. I'm Detective Barner. May I come in?"

"Detective Barner?" Your words were laced with venom as you watched the man step inside before he was welcomed, taking the liberty for himself. His eyes wondered around the front room, the hall and the stairs. Hardly making eye contact with you until his sweep of the premises was complete. 

"Yes." He extended his hand for a shake, which you refused. Detective Barner smiled at your passivenss and ran his fingers through his hair while releasing a soft chuckle. 

"I see you don't take lightly to strangers." He commented, reaching into his black blazer for a small notepad and pen. Your eyes stayed trained on the detective, still your gut clenched at the presence of this man. Something was wrong with him or just off.......he was bad, you could feel it. 

"Why are you in my house, Detective Barner?" Another sly chuckle and corner of the lips grin was given as he stepped towards your living room. 

"That's right. This is YOUR house now....since your parents are gone....Which, I'm here on that reason specifically. See, I've been sent here to conduct a more thorough investigation into your parents' deaths......starting with you." Heat began to boil along your nerves as the detective stepped on every one of them. 

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, Mr. Barner, but whatever it is, you're wrong." Aunt Debbie stepped in, feeling the tension in the room and picking up on the man's insinuations. 

"I'm not implying anything, but your niece here seems defensive and all I have are a few questions." Of course he would know you were her niece, you were sure the entire town had a study guide of your family by now, official need to know or not. 

"If I'm being defensive it's because there is a man, who I don't know, standing in MY living room after welcoming himself inside. So Sir, what the hell do you want?" 

"Touche." He simply stated before stepping towards the couch and making himself comfortable. His large frame covered the entire right cushion, his long legs extending towards the coffee table as he opened up his notepad, resting the small book on his knee. 

"May I?" He asked after settling in. 

"Seems you already have." You rolled your eyes, looking at the man in complete disgust. He chuckled......again. 

"Alright, so..." Detective Barner began. 

"Your boyfriend, Adam. His parents have reported him missing. Do know of his whereabouts?" 

Your heart sank, blood rushing to your face. You swallowed hard before answering. You weren't prepared for Adam to be brought up at all. You weren't the one to end him but it felt like it and guilt began to slowly work its way up your spine. 

"I sent him away to be with his family, I don't know where he could be otherwise." 

"Did Adam like your parents?" And just like that, he struck another nerve. 

"What the hell kind of question is that?!" 

"What was your relationship with your parents?" He continued without acknowledging your own query. 

Keeping your arms crossed at your chest, you popped a hip and peered at the blunt man before you. 

"Why is that any of your business!?" You were fuming, doing everything you could to keep the rest of your emotions in check. 

"Answer the question, Ms. (Y/LN)." 

"No. I'm not answering anything until you tell me the real reason why you are in my house." Aunt Debbie crept up behind you, placing her hands on your shoulders. She thought the situation was strange as well and without speaking she was letting you know she had your back. Which was a good thing because you were about to knock this man for a loop. 

Detective Barner stood to his feet, tucking his notepad and pen back inside his blazer. He straightened the jacket with a quick tug on each panel and stepped around the coffee table to stand directly in front of you. 

"If you don't want to cooperate here on your own terms, then be expecting a warrent for your arrest. You can cooperate while you're in custody." 

"Arrested? For what?!" Aunt Debbie barked as Barner made his way back to the front door. 

"Suspicion of murder." He stated dryly and opened the door, on his way out. That was it. Three words and your emotions melted into a mess you could no longer contain. 

"Murder? Are you fucking kidding me?!" You shouted, stomping off towards the detective. Without thinking you grabbed onto his arm. The man quickly spun on his heels. One large hand pinned your arms behind your back while the other pressed its fingers around your throat. 

"Let her go!" Aunt Debbie screamed. Barner's digits constricted tightly around your neck. Aunt Debbie stepped closer. 

"Let her go!" She commanded again but the detective still didn't budge. 

"Do I need to take you in for attacking an officer?" He whispered in your ear. You tried bucking against him to make him lighten his grasp, but your actions only provoked him further and his digits tightened. 

"I d-didn't....a-attack you." You stuttered out as you fought for breath. "What is your problem?" 

"Release her, now!" A voice came from the porch. The detective whipped you around with himself as he spun to see the owner the of the voice. It was Pennywise in his human "Bob" form. His blue eyes were dark, heavy brows hung over his eyes as pure anger littered his features. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Barner asked, his hands still clenched around you tightly. 

"Your worse fucking nightmare if you don't let her go..." Bob growled to the detective. He stepped closer, inches away from the deranged detective, his eyes flashed their brigh yellow as if he were casting a spell all in a split second. 

"Release. Her. Now....." Barner went silent, his grip lightening up and allowing you to slip free from his grasp. Pennywise stepped in front of you, tucking you behind him like he was your personal human/ secrest evil clown shield. Extending his arms to the sides, he went on the defense. 

A harsh silence surrounded the small group as you and "Bob" watched the corrupt detective slowly make his way to his car. A black Chevy Silverado.....you'd have to remeber that. The truck door slammed shut, the engines started and the Silverado disappeared down the street, taking that maniac with it. 

Quickly Bob spun around and pulled you close. He whispered in your ear so Aunt Debbie wouldn't hear. 

"Pennywise will find that sad little man and end him. You are mine, he will not get away with that." 

"Get off me!" You pushed Bob back, making him stumble as you ran inside and up the stairs. Leaving his bewildered and unamused expression behind you. 

"Honey!" Aunt Debbie called up to you as you ran by, ignoring her completely. 

Running straight for your room, the tears broke through as you slammed the door shut and sank to the floor. The audacity of that detective to name you as your parents' murderer had you enraged, shocked, and lost altogether. 

The creaking of your closet door made your eyes shoot up to the rest of the room. The last person, thing, you wanted to see was Pennywise, but nonetheless there he was. The human disguise was gone as bright yellow eyes adorned with white caked makeup and red cherry lips looked down at you. 

He wasn't happy with your outburst downstairs and you knew it. 

"Leave me alone!" You shouted which made the circus freak sprint forward until he were crashed against his pompoms and ringing bells. You tried pushing him away but the clown laughed and walked the both of you backwards until he you threw you on the bed. 

"Please Pennywise, stop!" You began to cry, your emotions, your nerves far too much for your body. The clown pinned your arms to the bed, along with straddling your legs but still you bucked. 

"Mmhhmmmm." Pennywise inhaled your scent. "Tasty, tasty fear!" He growled, but you were not in the mood for his games. 

"You killed them didn't you?" You whimpered, making Pennywise stop in his tracks. His yellow irises bore holes into you as you accused him again. 

"Pennywise has killed many, the human needs to be more specific." He chuckled. 

"You killed them and ate them just like that poor pizza boy and just like Adam!" There was silence from the clown as he watched you cry. Tears falling to the soft duvet below, your eyes looking towards the window, not giving a single glance to Pennywise. 

"No...." He whispered but you didn't believe him. 

"Dont lie to me!" You barked. "I've seen what you can do, clown! You did it! You killed them!" Again another terrible silence. Pennywise slowly released you and stepped away, standing in the middle of the room, arms straight to his sides, heavy brows hovering over now glowing red eyes. 

"Pennywise is many things, but a liar he is not." 

"I don't believe you!" You cried. He stepped forward in a slow motion, sinking to the floor before crawling over to you and cupping your chin. 

You flinched as he leaned in closer. It had to be him, his claws, his teeth.....they all added up to the marks left on your parents. The bite marks and slashes......it had to be him. Not some wild animal but this evil, people eating clown! 

"Pennywise did not kill your parents, little one...." He said in a monotone like he was already over this game of making you believe him. 

".....but he will kill that pest of a man who touched what didn't belong to him." His claws elongated as his eyes spaced out, maybe thinking of how he would rip into the flesh of that detective. 

"Pennywise, leave, please. Just leave me alone."

Pennywise wouldn't budge. He was angry, he knew that, he knew anger. Besides hunger, anger and rage were his usual emotions , what he wore on his sleeve, but as his claws extended and pierced his own palms as he clenched his fists, he was at his boiling point. Still he fumed over that human latching onto his promised like that. Like he was claiming you as his own....like Pennywise didn't exist. 

"She's mine!" He shouted in his thoughts. Images of the man's limbs being ripped from his body infiltrated every thought. Saliva began to pour down his lips and onto his ruffled collar as he imagined devouring every bit, even his bones, so there would be nothing left of that pest! 

What he didn't recognize, however, as he stood there, watching you quiver and whine, whimper and sniffle, was something quaking on the inside. He wanted to make you feel better. More than physically. 

He watched you wipe away tears, rub your running nose on the blankets and he watched as you hugged yourself. Clutching onto your limbs in a death grip so tightly your skin turned white under the pressure. 

The last time he had seen you like this was the day you cried out on the front lawn. The day he came to you to begin with, and as he stood there seeing you broken and weeping all over again, he remembered something. 

It was a sunny day, which was odd for Derry, but Pennywise allowed it. The sun is what brings children out to play. They ride their bikes, color on sidewalks with chalk, jump rope, and go to the park. All the delicious smells of children and so many possible fears to feast on. 

But there was one little girl that Pennywise remembered. Pennywise had been watching her for a while as she ran around her front yard jumping through sprinklers and blowing bubbles. The little girl had been twirling in circles and giggling as her bubble wand released hundreds and hundreds of tiny, rainbow casting spheres. 

Pennywise was mesmerized by the little bulbs, loving the way they floated. But suddenly, the little girl screamed out. Pennywise's eyes quickly casted to the blood red face of the wailing child. Large rain drop like tears plummeted down her cheeks. The little girl cried so hard, her breathing halted before releasing another ear piercing screech upon the unprepared street. 

The little girl's mother rushed over to her and plopped down beside the crying child, pulling her onto her lap. Tucking stray hairs behind her little ears and shushing her softly. 

"Where does it hurt, baby girl?" The little girl sniffles and points at her knee. Her mother scooped her up and planted an exaggerated kiss on the scraped area. 

"Does that feel better?" The mother asked which the little girl replied with an excited head nod. 

"It hurts here too!" She pointed to her elbow which made the mother give her another long exaggerated kiss. The two fall back in a fit of giggles and the little girl's tears were long gone. 

Pennywise retracted his claws and slowly stepped forward. Sitting lightly on the edge of the bed, he rubbed your thigh with gloved fingers. 

"I'm not in the mood, clown!" You barked through fits of whimpers. Still Pennywise persisted, pulling you towards him whether you refused or not. 

"Stop." You commanded, but was thrown off track when Pennywise spoke. 

"Where does it hurt?" He asks, seriously, as you looked to him completely baffled. 

"What?!" 

"Pennywise wants to know where you hurt. What is making you cry?" You tilted your head, confused and not fully trusting wherever this was going. 

"Tell me where you hurt, human!" He was growing impatient with you, that seemed to be a reoccurring theme. 

"Here." You said, pointing to your chest. "My heart, Pennywise. My heart hurts, but I suppose you'll just rip it out and feed on it anyways so it doesn't matter!" You froze as the clown stared at you. His features were blank, hard to read and as he reached for your hips, you flinched. His satin covered arms wrapped around your waist before sliding you onto his lap. 

Without trouble, his fingers pulled on the front panels of your dress, ripping the buttons off and exposing your chest to the cool air of the room. For a moment he looked at you, watching your chest as it slowly heaved up and down with every breath, following your neck up to your jawline before ultimately meeting your eyes with his bright blue irises. 

"Pennywise?" You asked. He never spoke. Instead he wrapped a satin arm around to your back, his hand resting between your shoulders while the other tugged at your hips, pulling you forward. 

You watched nervously as his head dipped low, wondering if he was going to rip your heart out like you had accused. You closed your eyes, readying yourself for his teeth to sink into your skin, but then softly you felt his pillowly lips leave a long kiss against your chest. Right above your heart. As usual, your skin lit up against his touch, againt the skin on skin contact. You gasped lightly as he lifted and planted a second soft kiss at the side of your breast. 

He pulled back to look you in the eyes, his own irises scanning your features before he asked. "Does that feel better?" 

You knew exactly what he had done, thinking he could heal you with a kiss like a child. You felt warm at his actions wanting to wrap him in your arms but you couldn't shake the torment inside. The battle of your own thoughts and feelings versus your soul longing for the creature before you. 

"What?" You whispered, causing a quick flash of frustration to show on his face. 

"I kissed it to make it feel better. Did it help? I've seen it help before." His child like frustration and hope made you smile briefly before more tears slipped down your cheeks. 

"No, Pennywise." You answered, making him crease his brows. "It didn't help." 

The only thing that would help would be the ability to reverse time, to stay in Derry with your parents in hopes they'd live a long life until old age put them in the ground.....not a clown. 

Pennywise bit his inner cheek. He tried to make you feel better, tried to ease your pain but still you hurt. It enraged Pennywise further that he didn't help....couldn't help. 

"Why do you still hurt, human?! I tried to help. You don't like my help?" He barked out, throwing you off his lap and pacing around the center of the room. 

"I hurt because my parents are dead and I miss them!" 

"I did not kill your parents, human! I will not repeat myself again!" All softness and any traces of it had vanished in a flash. Pennywise was back to his angry, manic, bipolar self. 

"No!? You killed Adam and that boy right in front of me!" 

"Pennywise must eat, deary, or he dies.....you wouldn't want your mate to die would you?" The clown growled, stepping closer, only inches from your face now. 

"Mate? You think I would want a mate like you?" The circus freak froze for a moment, his eyes slowly fading into their glowing yellow. His shoulders slowly moved up and down with each heavy breath as his yellow eyes bore holes into your flesh. His hand jolted out, grabbing onto the back of your head, balling your hair up in his fist. 

"You have no choice, little one, you're mine!" 

"Let me go, Pennywise." 

"No." He released a monotone. You were hurt, broken, pissed off and done. You wanted to hurt him. The soulful recognition of this clown made you believe he really didn't touch your parents but you still hated him for Adam and that delivery boy. 

Without a second thought, you smacked him across the face, hoping to wipe off some of that cherry red makeup along with his stupid smirk of ownership. To your surprise, the makeup didn't move, didn't even smear and his smirk turned hellish in return. 

You had no clue what he was about to do as his eyes scanned over you, but part of you was terrified while the other part.....was excited. 

"I hate you." You spat your words, lacing every syllable with as much venom as you could squeeze out. This made the clown smile, lean in closely and inhale deeply. As he pulled back, saliva had began to spill over his bottom lip. He tugged on your hair, making you moan and curse yourself for wanting more. 

"You don't smell like you hate me, deary. You smell.........eager." 

Curse this soulful recognition/ promised shit! You hate him. You hate him for everything he's done and everything he's going to do. 

You hate him for killing that pizza boy and devouring Adam right in front of you. For getting your aunt involved, whether she knew it or not. His stupid red smile, red nose, white cake makeup, and for simply existing. 

"No. I hate you!" You shouted, recieving a grin from the clown. His sweet smell of buttery popcorn and cotton candy invaded your senses. Your mouth began to water, wondering if he'd taste as sweet as he smelled. Your thoughts shifted from wanting to hurt the creature to wanting to feel him inside you, wrap your lips around his member and suck every sweet inch of him you could take. You cursed yourself and your impure thoughts which made Pennywise chuckle and lean in closer. 

"Take a bite..." He poked, sticking his gloved finger in your face, shoving the digit against your lips and wearing a "I dare you" grin. 

"See for yourself, little one." His hand clenching your hair pulled the mess, craning your head back. One claw broke through the white fabric of his glove and slowly traveled down the length of your neck. 

You froze as your internal battle raged. You wanted to rip him apart, but then you wanted to rip off his ridiculous clown suit and fuck him senseless. Feel him deep inside your cunt, but also jab your thumbs deep into his stupid glowing eyes. 

"Fuck...." You said on a labored breath. Pennywise continued to giggle, knowing you were fighting your should be feelings against your actual feelings. You needed him, you couldn't kid yourself, couldn't snuff out the fire that burned in your loins every time he was near, every time he touched you. Your soul and consciousness were constantly at war since the day he made an appearance and you were tearing yourself apart inside. 

"I know I plan on having another taste, myself." He declared as the claw scraped at your skin, making you wince as small crimson drops seeped from the scratch.  
Pennywise dipped down, holding your head in place as his hot tongue lapped up the blood. He purred against you while licking your neck, you moaned as the sensation rippled down your body and straight to your core. You ached, mentally begging him to continue, which he complied. 

His free hand snaked under the collar of your dress, slowly pushing the fabric away to reveal your bare shoulder. With shallow breaths you watched through a side glance as the clown kissed your shoulder. 

You released a gasp as he quickly ripped the remainder of your dress, allowing the garment to fall to pieces against the duvet, all while his lips still placed small kisses on your already exposed shoulders. His free hand snaked around your back, another claw shredding the clasp of your bra until it hang loosely around your chest. 

You wanted those claws to rip away your bra, for those cherry red lips to kiss your tits and suckle at your nipples until your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you begged for more. Begged him not to stop. You were getting wet thinking about those lips all over your body, kissing every crevice, and valley, and curve. 

"Will you be a good little girl and behave if I release you?" He questioned in his condescending tone. You wanted to slap him, kick him in the groin for it, but nonetheless, you nodded your head in agreement. The clown wore a bright smile before his hand released your hair. 

"Good." He cooed as you remained where you sat, not moving or attempting to lash out at him like you had previously.....or at least not yet. 

"Remove this." He instructed, pointing to the bra that now barly clung to you. You watched his eyes as you hesitated, allowing him to grow impatient and tease the creature. He took a step forward, ready to do the task himself out of frustration until you stopped him. Throwing up your hands and slowly removing the garment, thats right, torment the beast a little. He watched intently as every missierably slow inch revealed more and more of your bare chest. 

His lips parted, saliva dripping down the corners as you slipped the bra off and dropped it to the floor. You couldn't help yourself, whether to ease some of your arousal or to tease Pennywise further, you felt up your own breasts. Cupping each mound in your palms, pinching your own nipples until they jolted out into hardened points. 

Pennywise watched your every movement even as you trailed a hand down the front of your body, past your navel, and slipped your fingers under the shredded hem of your dress. As they disappeared between your thighs, Pennywise stepped forward again, this time nabbing up your wrists and pinning them behind your back. 

"No more teasing, human." He hissed and you watched as he waved his hand over his crotch, the material of his clown suit fading away into nothing until his bare shaft sat errect right before you. 

Your eyes grew wide in bewilderment. His member was heavy, large and bulbous. Adorned with a dark purple head with thick veins that stretched the length of his cock. The skin of his shaft was rippled with hundreds of tiny mounds, creating a texture you couldn't wait to explore, couldn't wait to feel as it bore deep into your cunt. Your mouth began to water all over again the longer you examined his dick, still wanting the answer to your question if he taste how he smells. 

Pennywise wore a manic grin as he watched your eyes travel his length up and down. Watched your breathing become labored with anticipation and wondrous possibilities. 

"Remeber what I said, little one. If you want more, all you have to do it ask Pennywise and Pennywise will give it to you." 

He giggled, moving his hips forward before pulling back, noting how your eyes stayed trained on his throbbing cock. There was no denying that you wanted it. Wanted to taste it, pump your lips and mouth onto it until you milked it for all its worth, but the battle inside of you wasn't going to allow you to ask for it, to beg for him to shove his cock into your mouth. 

"Asshole." You whispered, finally allowing your eyes to meet his. Pennywise chuckled at your insulting name before pushing you down on the bed. 

"Thats no way to get what you want, deary." He laughed, straddling your hips, his monterous dick now resting by your navel. Keeping your arms tucked under your body, his hands were now free to do as they pleased. And do as they pleased they did. They roamed over your curves, smoothed over your plump breasts and hips, tickled your navel to make you whimper. 

"What makes you think I want you?" You did. The war raging inside of you and the primal need for the canabilistic clown was winning. 

"Oh.....you do, little human." Dipping down, Pennywise unraveled his tongue. The muscle was hot and wet as it trailed along your collar bones wasting no time to reach your breasts. He swirled each nipple with the tip of the hot appendage, making you whimper at the contact, gasp over and over as he pinched the nubs between his lips, suckled on the mounds and leaving his mark behind. The asshole was giving you hickies, littering your breats with his love bites. 

"I'll make you beg for it, little one.....or beg me to stop, we'll see how I'm feeling." He teased before returning to his job of kissing bruises into your skin. As his tongue continued to torture your breasts, the creature's hand slowly made its way down your body until it stopped at the mound above your sex. 

Bucking your hips forward and driving your pussy further into his palm, you wanted him to continue. You know what those fingers can do and you wanted him to show you again. 

"See?...." He hissed, moving down your body and positioning himself between your legs. His hot breathe fanned over your folds, your mind instantly plagued with the last times he's rested between your thighs, goosebumps littered your skin as the images played in your thoughts. 

"Eager." A single kiss on your pussy lips caused your breath to halt, your hips to push yourself onto his lips, your body begging to be touched.  
Pennywise was planning on making you ask him, beg him to lap up your pussy but he couldn't hold back, he had to taste you. Giving you exactly what you craved, his tounge ran the length of your slit. He heard a slight cry of appeasement as his lips wrapped around your clit, sucking on the little nub until your toes curled. He smiled a sloppy little grin as your head fell back and you parted your legs, allowing him to sink his tounge deeper inside your walls. 

With his tongue back at work on your clit, one hand followed suit and played at the entrance of your cunt before two digits invaded the area, filling you completely as they expanded. The other hand snaked back up your torso to grope onto your fleshy mounds, squeezing each breast sending a wave of ecstacy throughout your entire body. 

"Say my name, little one." His voice infiltrated your head as you whined and moaned, trying to bite your lip to dull your cried of pleasure. 

"Say IT!" He commanded with an angry tone. Just then his fingers sank deep to your cervix, his tounge circling your clit just right. 

"PENNYWISE!" You cried. You whined when he lifted from your center, his glowing yellow eyes full of lust. His lips glistening in the moonlight covered in your essence. He growled, his hand slipping down to wrap around his cock. Slow steady movements, jerking on his own member as his eyes looked over your body. 

"I've tasted you......" He grunted, tossing his head back in pleasure as his fist continued to pump around his own shaft. 

"Now it's your turn." 

"Come here, little one." Pennywise commanded, still continuing to pump his shaft, releasing small grunts every few seconds. You hesitated at first, wanting to make the creature beg, but you wanted to taste him still and the opportunity presented itself, making you sit up. You crouched to your knees, slowly crawling on all fours over to the clown pleasuring himself. Your eyes never left his cock, even when Pennywise nabbed up your hair like before, craning your head back. 

"I thought I said no more teasing, little girl?" 

You giggled, finally glancing up to his face. His brows were heavy on his glowing eyes, full of desire, flames burning brightly for his little human crouched on her knees before him. He licked his full, cherry red lips, smearing his drool further around his mouth, lapping up the thick trails of it with that monstorous tongue. 

"You get what you deserve, clown." You poked, feeling up your breasts as your eyes trailed back to his fist at work. Pennywise froze his actions, pulling you forward, squeezing the mess of hair he had balled up in his opposite fist. 

"Is that so?" He humored you before the hand wrapped around his member slung the heavy appendage towards you, smacking the bulbous purple head against your lips. From one side to the other, back and forth he scanned over your lips with the tip of his cock, making sure to coat your pout with thick layers of precum. 

The smell of his sweetness crept across your senses once more, your mouth began to water. All it would take would be opening your mouth, sucking his massive rod inside and finally you'd get to taste him. Finally you'd feel him throbbing as you bobbed up and down his length. You tried to open your mouth, tried to ease the ache, but something prevented you from doing so, some magical hold on your lips kept them shut. 

"Ah, ah, ah." Pennywise tsked, continuing to torture you with the slick flosing of his dick across your lips. 

"Do you think you deserve this?" He played your own words against you, holding on to you tightly while lightly stroking his dick, still allowing the tip to graze your lips. 

Rolling your eyes you reached out, pushing away his hands to wrap your own around the textured shaft. Pennywise wore a large smile as the hold on your mouth lifted and without hesitating, you sank your lips down and around his cock. The clown hissed, bucking his hips forward and driving himself deeper into your throat. You gagged on his size, eyes watering, but you didn't waver. 

Just as he smelled, the tastes of sweet cotton candy, popcorn, candied apples....all the sweets of the circus invaded your tatebuds, still your traitorous appetite for the clown was unsatisfied and you needed more. You pumped harshly around him, trailing your tongue along the tip, stroking the small mounds that littered his length, all for a few more drops of his delectable nectar. 

"That's it, little one..." He cooed, placing his palms on either side of your head, aiding himself further in and out past your lips. 

"Every inch." Pennywise praised as you savored every bit of him. His precum jetting out in small plumps, coating the back of your throat, his length as is slid past your tongue. Soon he began fucking your mouth, holding you still as he thrusted in and out. Every movement made him grunt and groan as he fucked. The sounds of his low growling filling the air as your lips were wrapped around his cock made you slip your fingers into your cunt, unable to deny yourself the friction you so needed between your legs. 

As you sank your own fingers deep in your pussy, goosebumps grew on your skin as you looked up. Penny's eyes were focused on your hand as he penitrated your mouth, the view motivating him further. Soon you felt his gloved digits swirl around your clit, making you cast your eyes down to your sex, witnessing his unnaturally stretched arm as it extended to fondle your lady bits. 

His speed increased, along with his animalistic sounds, as you felt the small tingles, a bubbling sensation at the base of his cock. You tried pulling away, wanting to feel him inside you, wanting him to bust buried deep in your pussy but he held strong on your head, pumping his dick over and over, your jaw becoming slack and sore, your eyes watering and blurring your vision. Suddenly he hissed then you felt him come undone. Cum shot from his monstrous dick and straight down your throat, filling your mouth full with his seed before he slid out. Lifting your chin with his fingers, his glowing yellow eyes watched you. 

Labored breaths rocking his frame, drool trailing down his lips. He was in awe of you, his promised.....his precious. 

"Swallow." He instructed, and the look of pride filled his features as you did what you were told, even more so when you licked your lips to catch the overflow. Your body was set a blaze from his stare and from the scene that had just unfolded but you'd be lying if you said you weren't disappointed. 

"Oh, don't worry little one." He poked, pushing you down against the mattress before using your ankles to flip you onto your stomach. 

"I'm not like your puny human boyfriend. I've yet to fully have my fun." And without warning, his giant cock slid deep inside your cunt. Your back arched, arms pushing you up as your head flew back in a fit. You cried out as he filled you, filled every last possible inch he could. Your pussy lips spread wide touching him, his pelvis grinding up against your ass. 

"Made just for me." Pennywise whispered before slowly pulling out just to ram back in. 

"Ah!" Your voice bounced off the walls, laced with the pleasure and euphoric sense of being now that Pennywise was sank balls deep. He repeated his slow actions, pulling himself free then digging himself deep inside. You whimpered, wanting more, feeling every ripple and the hundreds of tiny mounds that textured his cock. 

"Come one, little one. What do you want?" He teased, quirking his brow high. 

"I hate you." You barked back through a heavy exhale, wanting him to fuck you until you couldn't think straight but not wanting to ask him for it. Your pride wouldn't have it. He's won the battle of your true feelings but you would hold onto to your pride. 

Another slow withdrawal before a deep thrust. You cried out again as he continued to tease your pussy. You tried grinding against him, creating the friction yourself until his large gloved fingers dug into your hips, holding you still. 

"God, I hate you!" You shouted again, casting your head back in annoyance. Every ounce of flesh on your body, every organ, and muscle, and vein, burned for this creature. Yearned to be touched, fucked, even ruined by him, but he insisted on playing games. 

"Your God doesn't exist....so.. What do you want?" He chuckled, feeling your internal turmoil, knowing you'd come undone for him. 

"Fuck, clown!" You shouted, irritated and aroused to a level you've never been before. 

"Fuck me, please!" You cried, pride be damned! You needed him and Pennywise didn't hesitate to deliver. He slammed himself inside you, giving your walls no other choice but to accommodate for his girth. His bulbous head rammed into your cervix, his veins and tiny mounds creating a texture you knew you'd be hooked on. 

The sloshing sounds of sex on sex, penitration and moans of ecstacy filled your little room. For a split second you hoped your aunt wouldn't hear the sounds but if you were being honest, you couldn't care less as you basked in the pleasure. 

The sensation of his cock as Pennywise fucked you, his hand stretching to cup your breasts while the other gave your clit extra attention. You cried further, panting, moaning. Every single cry, meek little whimper, every sound you released, Pennywise saved in his thoughts, watching the way your body responded to his touch, to his cock. He's fucked before, willing to do anything to secure a meal but this felt different.....It was different. Knowing you were his promised, reunited after all these years, the mere thought motivated Pennywise to thrust harder, faster. No one could take you from him, no one deserves you over him. You belong to Pennywise and Pennywise only. 

"Mine!" His dick thrusted deep, you groaned out. 

"Mine!" He exclaimed again as images of the detective flashed before his eyes. Pennywise burrowed deep inside you, small tenticles now growing from his groin, spreading to roll around your clit, nab up your nipples, pulling and groping the mounds of your breats. His large hands pulled at your waist, securing youbrightly to his chest as his cock pounded you from behind, his tenticles rubbing and easing you into your first peak. 

"Say it!" He whispered into your ear, his hot breath fanning the lose tendrils making you shiver. 

"I want to hear you say it!" Another excited whisper. "Who are you promised to?" 

His thrusts shook your frame, your pussy and your heart throbbing in time with one another. Every sensation clouding you mind to anything or anyone but Pennywise. 

"Y-you." You gasped through another peak. 

"You Pennywise, oh my God, you!" You exclaimed just as he sank his rows of razor sharp teeth into your shoulder. You should have cried, screamed, been terrified or turned off, but the sensation sent you overboard, spiraling right into your climax. You've never felt this before, his cock fucking you deeply, tenticles playing with all the sensitive spots, his teeth sank deep into your flesh. You began grinding your hips, riding against him to send him into his own climax. It didn't take long before he removed his teeth from your skin, lips still parted in their unnatural way as he growled loudly, the two of you pumping each other for all they had when he finally bursts. 

You felt his seed fill your cunt, just like your mouth, the load full and sweet. Slowly you fell back against his chest, completely spent, trying to catch your breath when he pulled himself free. The juices of his load floating into mid air and disappearing before your eyes. Pennywise trailed his tongue along your shoulder like he did anytime he couldn't contain himself and had to have a bite. 

He made sure the mark healed before sitting you down on the bed and standing. A swift wave of his wrist and his clown suit was back to normal, concealing his member inside once more. You watched as he stepped closely, his eyes still shimmering with hints of lust and arousal. His thumb traced your lips, his own lips placing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

"I must go. I'll be back tomorrow." He spoke, turning on his heels to exit through your closet. 

"I Hate you...." A soft whisper left your lips as you watched him go, but Pennywise heard, making him grin before slinking into the shadows. 

"Dont worry, little one, I'll be back." 

Walking down the sidewalk on Main Street, you couldn't help but let your thoughts wonder to the clown who shared your bed recently. That asshole said he'd be back the next day but here it was, almost a week later and you haven't heard a thing from him. Haven't seen him. You knew he was still around, you could feel his presence everywhere like his yellow eyes watched every single aspect of your days, but still he never showed. 

Did you actually miss him? 

The only other sign that pointed to the circus freak still being in town was the dozen new cases of missing children. Their little faces plastered on every street light and brick wall in town, little eyes staring at you like they accused you of stealing them away, like their deaths were on your hands. You had to keep your head down as you walked past the large mess of flyers and staples and little faces with their little accusing eyes. After witnessing first hand what his appetite was, you had all but checked every single missing children's case of the last 100 years as his doing. 

You felt terrible for the delivery boy, he didn't deserve to be torn apart like he was but every day, that was overshadowed by Adam. You felt misserably guilty. You tried to make him leave, you try telling yourself that, but honestly you should have made him leave earlier.....even before your parents died. Your heart aches for his family who are still relentlessly searching for their son. You could end it all, give them closure by telling them everything but you'd surely end up in the mental ward for suspicions of being a complete basket case, or exactly where Detective Barner wants you, behind bars for murder. Neither one really seemed the best option so you press on. You also know that Pennywise would kill anyone who gets in his way, especially if his way is to you and if you can save a life, you would. 

So here you were, on your way to the local coffee shop, needing to get out of the house and stop staring at your closet waiting for the evil clown to appear and fuck you into oblivion again. You shiver at the thought, wanting to run back home or dip into an alley and ease your arousal, but you wouldn't. You'd be giving into his games and you already gave up your pride......Maybe you could hold on to your discipline? You exhaled sharply at the thought, knowing the clown has really fucked you up in all aspects and he wasn't going to let you go now that he's had you. He's clouded your mind, infiltrated every part of your existence and no matter how much you've tried to erase him or deny whatever it was you felt for him, you longed for his touch and very presence. 

You've slept like shit this whole week, tormented with recap after recap of your fuck session with the clown as it played on repeat in your dreams. No doubt more of the clown's doing. Like he wants you to memorize every second of it. If anything it just keeps you panting and eagar for more. 

"Mmmmmmm." You heard Pennywise's humming, making you stop in your tracks, jolting around nervously. You looked in every direction. From storm drains, to shop windows, even in the middle of the street, and he was nowhere to be seen. 

"I can smell your sweet juices from here, little one." He growled lowly, his husky lust filled declaration making your legs quake and your core ignite. A slight breeze swept across the pavement, kicking up leaves and the hem of your skirt in the wind. As if he were standing right behind you, you swore you felt his gloved fingers graze against the skin of your thigh, pinching small little spots to conjure up goosebumps, making them paint your skin in a physical show of his power over you. 

"Pennywise." You gasped out his name, looking around quickly to make sure you were alone, when suddenly, a large black Silverado came inton view. 

"Fuck!" You shouted while rolling your eyes. You left Pennywise's whimsical sexual game behind as you made a beeline for the coffee shop. 

The tiny bell rang as you slipped inside. The warmth of the shop and its rich roasted bean aroma welcomed you in like a warm hug. You exhaled deeply, closing your eyes as you breathed in the scent, hoping you evaded the searching eyes of the detective. 

"Hi! Welcome to Cup of Joe!" Such an original name for a tiny little town like Derry. 

"How can I help you today?" You stepped towards the counter, the small bell above the door ringing again and welcoming in another guest. The barista wore a bright smile as you scanned over the hanging menu above their head. 

"May I have a tall medium roast, two shots amaretto cream and 3 sugars, please?" 

"Sure thing. Name please?" 

"Yeah, it's-" 

"(Y/N) (Y/LN)." The voice who answered made your blood boil in your veins. You squeezed your fists, digging your nails into your palms. 

"Alrighty. I'll get that right out to you." The barista smiled, happily turning on their heels to start making up your order. You, on the other hand, wasn't as jovial. 

"That sounds delicious, maybe I should order one too." His voice, and condescending tone continued to ripple anger throughout your being. 

"What do you want?" Spitting venom you shot your head to the side, catching his ignorant smirk as he slunk up beside you. His demeanor was calm, almost like your average citizen just stopping in for a cup of coffee, but inside, you knew he was the predator on the hunt. You happened to be his gazelle and he's caught you in a corner. 

"Just here for a cup of coffee." He began, hardly making eye contact with you as he scanned over the hanging menu. 

"That is unless you have something you need to confess." He smirked, catching a glimpse of your irritation. 

You went to turn, going to run to the door and get as far away from the shop as you could but he stopped you. Barner clasped his large hand around your forearm, holding you in place. He lightly walked you to an empty table and forcefully sat you down in a seat. 

"I'll pay for the coffee but I suggest you don't move." He whispered before stepping back to the counter. A few sets of eyes watched the scene until you made eye contact, making them focus back on their own conversations or laptops. 

Within a few seconds, Barner returned with your coffee, sitting the cup before you on the table and plopping down in the opposite chair. His eyes bore into your flesh, making your skin crawl all over again. 

"Where's the boy toy?" He asked, grinning with a brow cocked. 

"I don't know." You answered flatly, and honestly, considering you really didn't have a clue to his whereabouts. 

"Hes an odd one isn't he?" You didn't reply, instead you kept your eyes on the door, counting the possible steps it would take to get you out of this shop and away from Detective Crazy. 

"I've been in Derry my whole life, it's a small town, you know?" He began, placing both elbows on the table top and leaning in closer. 

"I've met pretty much everyone who's come and gone......I've never seen him though." 

"What exactly are you trying to say?" You spat, still eyeing the door and the guests coming and going. 

"I'd like to meet him." 

"You already have." You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"Now, (Y/N). You know I mean a proper meeting." Just then a heavy prescence loomed behind you. Like a thick shadow slowly growing to snuff out any light. You knew exactly who it was and as the figure approached, the Detective's eyes grew wide. 

"Ask and you shall receive." You glanced up to see Pennywise in his human form. His bright blue eyes casting an aura of peace around you, calming your nerves as his voice broke through your thoughts. 

"You're safe little one, be calm." It sang a soft lullaby as you physically eased, muscles no longer tense. Pennywise pulled up a chair to join you and the detective. He sat close, his leg grazing yours while his hand slid down the length of your thigh, digits gripping your knee. His predatory stance showing that you were his and it didn't go unnoticed by Barner as his eyes watched Pennywise's/ Bob's every move. 

A slight hint of disgust crossed the Detective's face before his eyes locked on Pennywise. Biting his inner cheek, Barner's face lit red. Heavy brows, stone features. You watched as he looked over the human disguise of the clown, millions of thoughts racing in his mind and behind his eyes, questions. 

"You seem oddly familiar." He finally spoke, locking his stare with Pennywise. The circus freak chuckled leaning closer towards the detective. 

"Oh, you may not remember at the moment, but you know exactly who I am." Pennywise grinned from ear to ear. You couldn't help but shiver at the clown's underlined tone, his calmness to being so close to the man he wants to devour for touching you. Barner, however didn't take the comment to heart, brushing it off and directing his stare back to you. 

"So how long have the two of you been together? I was under the impression that you and Adam, your former boyfriend, were together at the time of your return to Derry." 

You looked between the Detective and Pennywise, wondering exactly what you were to the circus freak besides his "Promised" that he keeps repeating. You still didn't know exactly what that meant. Also wondering why it was any of Barner's business but you played along.....as nicely as you could. 

"We aren't together, just old friends." Pennywise answered for you, squeezing your knee once more. Slowly his palm trailed up your thigh and slipped under the hem of your skirt. You froze as his fingers traced your folds concealed by the thin layer of your panties. You shot him a worried stare, tried grabbing for his hand to remove it from between your thighs, but his voice spoke once more in your thoughts, stopping you in your tracks. 

"I can make him not see, little one. He won't even know, no one will." Then his fingers slipped under your panties and slid up the length of your folds. You gasped lightly as a long thick digit sank deep into your cunt. 

"You seem closer than old friends." Barner added, keeping his eyes locked on you. Your face turning red as Pennywise's fingers explored your sex right across from the detective, surrounded by people just trying to get their morning cup of Java. 

"We aren't." You replied quickly, bitin your tongue and keeping your cries at bay, considering the fact you were in public and didn't want to make a scene, circus freak mind control or not. A moment passed between the three of you. You remained as calm as you could but even Penny's voodoo couldn't keep your nerves completely sedated as the Detective's eyes bore hole into your skin. 

"I missed you, deary." Pennywise whispered in another mind invasion. 

"I have every thought to sit on this floor right now and bury my face between your thighs. Taste that delectable sweetness of yours." His fingers beginning to thrust, making you arch closer to his touch. 

You weren't paying any attention to anyone around you, only focusing on the digits sliding around your sex and keeping your breathing at bay when Detective Barner snatched up your arm, breaking your concentration and enraging Pennywise. Provoking the beast that laid silent behind the human facade as he gripped onto your elbow and began pulling you from your seat. 

"If you won't cooperate, I'm taking you in!" Barner barked through gritted teeth, pulling you towards the exit of the coffee shop. You looked around the shop frantically, noticing no one budged, no one watched, no one cared. Pennywise's mind voodoo trick must still be in effect. 

"Stop!" You shouted but he managed to pull you out the door, exiting the shop. As you passed in front of an alleyway, pennywise appeared in full clown mode. Barner stopped in his tracks, freezing at the sight of the evil clown that towered above him, glowing red eyes beaming with rage and directed at him. 

"Remeber me now little Alex?" 

"I knew it!" Barner shouted, tucking you closer to himself and securing you to his chest. Before you knew what he had planned, his arm wrapped around your front and the end of his pistol sat perched against your temple. Pennywise chuckled, stepping closer as his yellow eyes slowly changed to red. His shoulders heaved, head tilted to the side as he watched the detective with hard brows. 

"Ah, ah, ah little Alex." Pennywise poked, starting to circle the detective like a hawk. His eyes checking you over every few seconds and making sure no harm was brought to you. 

"Release the girl and I'll make your death quick." He giggled, his bells jingling and pompoms swooshing. 

"No one believed me!" Barner spat, ignoring Pennywise and pushing the barrel of the gun deeper into your temple. 

"Everyone forgot, but I didn't!" He continued, stepping back. Your heart began to accelerate once you heard the clicking of his gun, cocking the weapon to shoot. 

"Barner please! Please don't do this!" You begged, trying to wiggle free from the maniac but that only made him grip you tighter. Pennywise growled, shortening the distance between you. 

"Release her!" Pennywise barked, reaching for you. You were unsure what was to happen. Would Pennywise save you? Would he kill Barner? Would Barner kill you or attempt to kill the clown? 

"BANG!" 

Your thoughts and questions were halted by the sound of a gun shot. A high pitch ringing invaded your senses, causing you to stumble about, trying to ease your head, to stop the ringing and the spinning of the world. 

Everything around you slowed as your eyes tried to focus. You saw Pennywise rush towards Barner like they were stuck in tar. His rows of teeth protruding out, claws broken through his gloves and reaching towards the detective. Barner shot off another bullet, the sound hushed by the ringing that persisted in your head. 

Suddenly a sharp pain pulsed through your left side. You grabbed at the area, falling to the cold wet stone of the alleyway floor in the process. You gripped your side, looking down and realizing you were bleeding, seeing a bullet hole through your abdomen and watching as the blood seeped freely from the wound. 

"Ahhhhhh!" You screamed out in pain, continuing to hold onto your side. 

"P-Pennywise!" Tears streamed down your cheeks as the pain rippled through your body. Your own words echoing weirdly throughout the alley. The world stayed in slow motion as you cried out. 

"Pennywise!" You beamed out again, this time feeling his gloved hands as they scooped you up. You looked to see his eyes fading to blue, his features contorting, the look of something on his face you've never seen before. The world began to fade, a thick haze enveloping you, consuming you and leaving you in a state of shock. Your body began to tremble, limbs feeling like ice. You were losing too much blood! 

"Close your eyes and keep a hold on me, little one." He whispered urgently, and you did as instructed, wrapping your arms weakly around his neck before the alleyway noises vanished. Cool wind brushed your face before you were surrounded by the sound of hundreds of tiny water drops. Every second, two or three dripped all around you. Their plummet to the floor echoed around the area creating a small chior of drops that slowly lulled your eyes to stay closed. Your body grew cold further, every limb freezing and weak, you struggled just to keep your arms around Pennywise's neck, deciding to allow them to fall and hang freely.... the pain in your side eased as you slowly slunk into numbness. 

Water splashed around his feet as you felt the clown carry you swiftly in some direction. Where you were you didn't care, you were dying, letting the darkness grasp your soul, the calmness and peace descending and welcoming you. 

Cold water rushed your frame as Pennwise laid you on the floor. He was panicking, ripping your shirt away to expose the handy work of the detective. His eyes grew wide in horror, you were losing blood, a lot of it. Pennywise began lapping up the blood, licking across the wound in every direction even allowing his tongue to sink into the hole in your flesh, his saliva has healed you before surely it would this time too! 

Still you continue to bleed, despite his efforts. Your body now turning a strange hue of blue, small shivers dulling, your limbs laying stiff. Pennywise felt an emotion he's never felt before, at least not since dealing with that stupid group of children. 

Fear. Fear that you were dying and he couldn't save you, fear he was losing his promised, his precious for good. 

"No!" He shouted in anger, ripping you up from the cold surface of his base hideout under Derry. How could this be? He's just gotten you back! 

"No, no, no!" Pennywise barked out, looking over your features, your lips an unhealthy shade of purple, your eyes closed and not even a flutter in your lashes. The dull beating of your heart echoed through the area. The slow melody of your life force bouncing around his senses like the beeping of those annoying heart monitors in hospitals. They always gave his game away when he'd retreat there for a meal. 

Slowly, the beats repeated. 

Thump.....thump........thump.............thump 

Pennywise felt helpless for the first time in his existence. Watching you fade away in his arms. He's never worried about another being before. Was never concerned if anyone, or anything besides himself, lived or died. He was at a loss and wanted to rip that puny human in half! He didn't care what it would take to get to him. Pennywise laughed at the notion of the detective trying to shoot him. The bullets would surely go through him but they wouldn't stop him. 

The thought made Pennywise halt. He looked over your body once more. The rhythm of your heart had about vaniahed before an idea crossed his mind. One final possibility..... 

Letting you rest on his lap, Pennywise clawed as his forearm. Three large scratches dripping his unnatural blood before the large drops started floating into the air. He sucked in the feather light liquid into his mouth, pulling your limp body towards him. 

His lips rested around the wound, allowing his blood to flow straight into it. He repeated this act over and over, scratching up his arm, collecting the floating drops and kissing his life force into your bullet wound. As the blood filled the wound, the bullet was pushed out until it dropped to the cold water underneath in a light drop, like a pebble with its sinking noise. 

He watched you intently. Moments passed and still you did not stir. Your heart played its rhythm lightly before it completely stopped. Pennywise roared! His eyes flashing red, teeth breaking through his gums, his lights rising from the back of his throat! He dropped you into the cold water, your body partly submerged as he raged. 

Claws broke through his gloves, spider like legs protruded out of his abdomen with sharp spikes to end each extra limb. 

He hissed and kicked, bucking through the water and throwing his tantrum. 

"My promised!" He belted out, seeing red, tasting revenge on his tounge as he fumed and scaled the walls. Breaking rocks, rattling the walls with his kicking and thumping wanting nothing but to rip the detective limb from limb. 

"My mate!" He screamed in agony. A pain he's never felt before, emotions running a muck, new sensations rippling through his body that he didn't know how to handle, to control! 

"He will suffer! I will eat him alive!" Pennywise stomped through his sewer chamber. Trying to collect himself in any way possible but it was of no use. Every time his eyes spotted your dead frame, glimpsed you lying still in his peripheral vision, he busted out in another fit of rage and anger! 

He couldn't help himself as he stumbled towards your frozen, still body. His spider legs resting on either side of your frame, sad expressions painting his features mixed with the hundreds of other emotions his body now suffered through. Lips trembled as he lifted you, pulling you close to his chest. He tucked you into him, cradling you like a child with their most precious toy. 

"You are mine, little one. You were promised to me many years ago, promised to be my mate and be mine until the end of existence. That is a promised best kept for Pennywise......" The sad clown whispered. 

His massive footsteps shook the crevice of his home. The water rippled, stone crunched and broke under his weight. His satin covered arms carried you until he reached an old circus wagon in the center of a pile of his collection. Old broken toys and torn clothing from hundreds of children laid piled up and thrown about the crevice, acting as the base under the wagon. 

Gently laying you down against the broken wooden structure, Pennywise trailed his tongue along your temple. One final taste of you before one final look over you. His eyes stayed trained on you as he stepped back ready to teleport himself to the detective when he heard a faint sound. 

A faint, meek, little sound that would have gone unnoticed by anyone else.....but not missed by Pennywise. 

A faint sound, a tiny murmur shot directly to Pennywise's ears as if made for his hearing alone. His giant spider limbs rushed him over the pile of misfit objects, and directly to your side. Leaning in closely, he placed his ear against your chest. Waiting impatiently as he hoped the small whisper of a sound came from you. 

It felt like ages had passed before a faint thump echoed through your chest. Pennywise pulled you into his arms in a hurry. Not knowing what to do other than rub your limbs, warm your skin with friction to help your heart pump. Slowly your heart began to pick up a rhythm. 

"Little one!" He rejoiced, not recalling a time he's ever actually been happy  
....genuinely happy like he was now. He knew what he had done, but wasn't entirely sure that it had worked to bring you back, and maybe he shouldn't have, but he wasn't going to question. He didn't have much time to before your eyes shot open and your lungs inhaled sharply, like you had been stuck under water and just made it to the surface for air. 

The look of shock plastered your features, eyes watering and scanning your surroundings quickly before they finally fell onto an anxious appearing Pennywise. His large satin arms tucked you tightly to his chest, his gloved fingers slinking around your neck and clasping you tightly at the back. His grip was crushing and protective. 

"Pennywise...." You whispered with a cracking voice, making him quickly pull back so he could see your face. Soft blue eyes stare back at you, gloved fingers trace the features of your face. A moment of silence passes between you as you gaze at one another. 

"You scared Pennywise...." He whispered in defeat, never allowing anything or anyone to scare him before, but the thought of losing you left him unhinged. 

"I scared you?" You softly chuckled at the thought. Pennywise grins and pulls you in, tightly embracing you until you whimper out. Your abdomen tender from the recent bullet hole that rested there. 

You pulled away from the clown to examine your skin, noticing the wound had closed up, healing as if the whole ordeal never happened. All that was left behind was a bruise. You were stunned, lost on how that could be, how you were even alive as you looked over the purple and black pattern that was left behind. 

"How?" You asked, unable to form a full question. 

"I kissed it and made it better." He whispered in childlike excitement as his fingers traced the skin of your abdomen. Something in the expression on his face made it appears as if he were looking for something, searching for a better explanation. 

"Part of me is now part of you." He whispered as his gloved finger lightly grazed along the bruise. 

You didn't know what he meant, didn't understand how he made it better but your heart swelled. As you looked at the clown, the canibal circus freak who's done unspeakable things, your heart soared, cheeks flushed, pulse quickened. 

"Pennywise......" You whipser, peeling his eyes away from your bruise until your gazes met. Slowly lifting your hand, extending your digits to graze his cheek, to your surprise he was warm. Pennywise flinched before melting into your touch. Eyes closed, long lashes fluttering as he leaned into your palm, you pulled him towards you, needing him closer. 

Lightly your lips touched, small static rippling through your body. You needed more. You pulled the clown even closer, crashing your lips onto his. His pilllowly pout welcoming you, parting so you could explore his mouth, tangling your tongue with his. 

Pennywise growled as you deepened the kiss, letting your need consume and control you. Soon he scooped you up, sitting you on his lap so your legs straddled his hips. You winced at the dull pain in your side, but you wouldn't let it stop you. You died, heart completely stopped, you shouldn't be aroused, shouldn't be filled with fire and wanting to fuck this clown, hell, you shouldn't even be alive, but he brought you back to him....he saved you. Again your heart swelled at the thought driving your actions further. 

"Penn, I need you, now." You declared Making the clown grin mischievously. The remains of your blouse were ripped away, your bra not hindering the hungry circus freak as he discarded the flimsy garment. As your breasts hang freely, Pennywise trailed kisses down your neck, across your collar bones until his lips wrapped around a nipple, sucking the nub past his pout. His tongue explored the nub, allowing it to grow and harden under his touch, making you moan out. Your hips bucked and began to grind against the clown, he growled a deep belly growl once more before swiftly shifting, laying your back down against the wooden stage of the wagon, his body now morphed back to his more humanoid state, his frame laying atop yours. 

Without waiting another second he pushed your skirt up to your waist, ripping away your panties with his teeth before lapping up the wetness of your folds with his massive tounge. The muscle sank into your entrance, making you cry out his name, your voice reverberating off the walls of the cavity he had brought you to. You tugged on his ginger locks as his tongue circled your clit, licked up the length of your slit. You moan out, pressed your pussy forward, needing him to continue his sensual torment. 

His gloves melted away, allowing his milky white digits to snake up your body and nab up your nipples. You climaxed, hit your first peak as his fingers teased your nubs and his mouth tortured your sex. 

His lips still covered in your essence, trailed up your body until they crashed against your own lips. You devoured each other. His tongue exploring your mouth, wrapping around yours. 

"See how sweet you taste, little one?" He hummed against your lips as you parted for air. You grazed the center of his trousers with an eagar hand, wanting to feel him, wanting to touch him, pleased as you wrapped your fingers around his hardened cock, feeling how it throbbed and stood erect for you. 

"Remove your suit." You commanded in a lust driven tone, needing him now above anything else. Pennywise complied and as you watched, his clown suit dissolved, leaving his bare skin behind. The clown was fit, thin but with lean muscles that lined his frame. From pecs to abs, your fingers traced the lines of his body, making Pennywise close his eyes, once more leaning into your hand and melting into your touch. A soft purr resonated from his chest as your fingertips grazed his skin. 

Again you tugged him down to you, locking your lips with his, filling his rod as it brushed against your leg. The large organ thobbing in need, matching your own primal need that consumed you, the heat of a thousand suns driving your actions as you pushed Pennywise back, straddling the creature before slowly lowering your cunt onto his dick. Your walls wrapped around him tightly, making you moan and making the circus freak hiss out your name. His girth filled you, the textured shaft causing your breaths to quicken as you sank him in as far as he could go. 

His bare hands trailed along every curve, cupping your breasts and smoothing along your waist. Nabbing up your hips he swiftly lifted you from his lap before slammimg you back down onto his cock. You hissed in pleasure, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Every nerve tingling with ecstacy, raw want for this clown to completely ruin you. 

"Take it, little one." The clown began as you eased yourself up his shaft and down once more. 

"You take this cock so well." Pennywise praised. Your lust was overwhelming your body. You began riding the creature like your very life depended on it. Bucking your hips and bouncing against his pelvis. Your breasts bounced with you, grabbing the attention of Pennywise. His tounge shot from his mouth, growing unnaturally long before splitting like a snake's tongue to cling onto each nipple. The split muscle circled and sucked each nub into hardened points, your crys now echoing off the walls. 

You braced yourself, your hands flat against the clown's lean, fit chest. His tounge(s) at work on your nipples, your pussy consuming every inch of his cock, the sensations making you spiral into another peak. 

"More, Penny, I need more!" You cried out. You didn't sound like yourself as you growled lowly from the pleasure. You bounced and continued to dig his monterous cock inside your cunt. Another loud growl reverberate through your chest, your fingertips digging your nails into his flesh. You could feel your nails growing into sharp talons, cutting through his skin with ease as you punctured him, using him for leverage as your hips continued their assault. You were changing, right before your very eyes, but still you didn't stop. 

Your head shot back, eyes casted at the ceiling of the cavity. You felt heat within your body, beaming wildly inside you as you hit a third peak. Your jaw widened, allowing teeth to break through the gums, multiple rows of tiny little teeth protruding through the soft tissue of your mouth. What was happening to you? 

"More, Penny!" You cried out again, vanishing the worrisome thoughts and acting upon your physical need. You felt his own claws scrape down your back, you hissed, growling loudly once more...almost screeching as you cried out from the dual sensation of pain and pleasure. 

"There she is." Pennywise cooed, nabbing up your hips and holding you in place as he began to thrust his cock upwards. His shaft ramming deep inside your walls as his talons held steady to your backside before he removed a hand, placing his palm against your lips. 

"Tatse?" He chuckled between thrusts. You didn't even hesitate, didn't question. When so many things felt wrong, you had a second instinct kick in. Something told you to do it, something ached to comply and satisfy the clown, so you did. Sinking your teeth into his palm, instantly his sweet copper hinted blood spewed into your mouth. Immediately you were hooked, your tounge lapping up every ounce that leaked from the wound you inflicted on his flesh, your tastebuds dancing in appeasement as the delectable liquid slid past your tongue and down your throat. 

Pennywise watched you with glowing eyes full of admiration, his precious, his promised mate, returned to him twice now. He had to do this, had to make sure you could defend yourself, had to make sure you'd never be harmed again. It may have been too early, it would surely happen soon, but it had to happen now. Sure, you'd have questions as you changed, you might even hate him for a while, but he would be there, no matter the obstacles, right by your side. He'd help you through it, help you hunt, survive the transition. The thoughts of you being with him forever, being safe, being stronger, being his until the end of time, made him thrust harder, fuck you deeper. As his cock claimed your cunt he pulled you down until your breasts rested on his chest. With a growl, he sank his teeth into your shoulder. You bucked against his thrusts, matching him, wanting to dig your teeth into his shoulder as well, feed from your mate as he fed from you. 

"Do it!" Pennywise's voice echoed through your thoughts and quickly you complied. Again you bit down into his flesh. His blood filling your mouth, his teeth digging into your skin as his cock filled you repeatedly, over and over until finally, you both burst. You throw your head back moaning and crying out into the cavity while Pennywise burries his face in your cleavage. Both out of breath, both spent and thoroughly fucked. 

Pennywise looks up to you, grabbing you by the back of the neck and pulls you in for a kiss. As a smile crosses his features, a painful expression crosses yours. Pennywise looks at you in worry before you shout out in agony. Throwing yourself onto the wooden stage of the wagon you grab at your abdomen, tears rolling down your cheeks. A miserable pain shooting through you. 

"Whats wrong with me!?" You cry. Pennywise, now back in his suite, rushes to your side. He knows that pain, he's lived it many times before. Over the centuries he's learned to control it, ease it until he can find a suitable meal but you, you're practically an infant and completely clueless to what he's done. 

"Penn?! What's happening to me?!" You cry out in another fit of tears and pain...... 

"You need to hunt."

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on Wattpad. Was a victim of the random deleting. Not finished! Not edited!


End file.
